


Valjean

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Investigations, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si une amitié naissait entre Javert et Jean Valjean ? Notre inspecteur pourrait enfin se trouver une raison de vivre...à moins qu'il refuse de s'immiscer davantage dans la vie du forçat évadé... Et de l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas...





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une amitié naissante... Oui, mais mon Jean Valjean n'est pas indifférent... Désolée, Groucha ! Mon Valjean est sexué !

Un fiacre, une course dans la nuit. Javert était pressé et inquiet. Ce qui était ridicule mais le souvenir des deux serviteurs égorgés par les cambrioleurs lui faisait perdre son calme.

Samedi soir.

Javert était dans le salon des Pontmercy et attendait impatiemment Valjean. Il tordait les bords de son chapeau avec nervosité. Valjean apparut, étonné de voir le policier.

« Je dois vous parler Valjean, seul. C'est important !, » fit aussitôt Javert, sombre et tendu.

Si cela le choqua, Valjean ne le montra pas. Il ne se formalisa pas mais à la grande surprise du divisionnaire, l'ancien maire de Montreuil enfila son manteau et se prépara à sortir.

« Vous tombez mal Javert, lança placidement Valjean. Le samedi est le jour des aumônes. Je dois y aller.

\- Valjean ! C'est important ! Vital !, » ajouta Javert, pressant.

Valjean soupira et mit son chapeau en regardant la porte avec un air chagrin.

« Hé bien, conclut-il avec fermeté. Si c'est tellement urgent, accompagnez-moi !

\- Mais vous n'y pensez pas ?!

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est à dix minutes d'ici à pied. Vous aurez le temps de me raconter votre histoire et j'aurai le plaisir de votre compagnie pour quelques instants. »

Javert se sentit rougir et se maudit pour cela.

« Valjean ! Songez à ce que je suis ! Je vais effrayer vos déshérités.

\- Si vous conservez cet air farouche, certainement, mais si vous faites un effort pour sourire... Et mes déshérités, comme vous dites, vous connaissent déjà très bien.

\- Je m'en doute. J'ai du en arrêter la plupart. »

Le sourire était amer et le regard voilé. Valjean ouvrit la porte et quitta la maison, non sans avoir jeté un regard appuyé à Javert.

_Le regard autoritaire de monsieur Madeleine !_ Cela eut son petit effet. Le policier suivit son ancien supérieur hiérarchique, agacé.

La nuit était belle. Bientôt, les deux hommes marchaient, côte à côte, épaule contre épaule. Le son des bottes de Javert claquant le sol fermement brisait le silence.

« Vous avez raison Javert, lança gentiment Valjean. Ils vous connaissent très bien mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez.

\- Valjean, je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas en état de discuter vos petites énigmes. Parlez clairement !

\- Je suis M. Fauchelevent, je suis connu pour mes aumônes. Connu parmi les petites gens malgré moi. Et vous, vous êtes M. Javert, le protecteur des prostituées. »

Un rire amusé retentit dans la nuit, les surprenant tous les deux, puis Javert se reprit sérieusement.

« Valjean ! Vous en faites toujours trop !

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est vous ! Les malheureux que j'essaye d'aider connaissent votre générosité envers les prostituées. Les femmes perdues n'ont plus peur d'essayer de s'en sortir autrement. D'ailleurs, j'en ai envoyé quelques-unes au couvent de la Croix-aux-Champs.

\- Si mon initiative peut sauver quelques prostituées alors je suis content de ce que j'ai fait. »

Quelques pas en silence puis Javert ajouta, la voix sourde :

« Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

\- Compris quoi ?, demanda doucement Valjean.

\- Compris pourquoi il fallait sauver Fantine. »

Javert se tut, perdu dans ses douloureux souvenirs, la promesse faite à Cosette était un poids sur ses épaules.

« Je suis fautif aussi Javert. Son renvoi de l'usine, mon désintérêt à son égard, la paresse dont j'ai fait preuve avant de me décider à vraiment sauver sa fille, Cosette... »

Javert eut un reniflement de dédain, particulièrement inesthétique.

« Et elle serait morte de toute façon, ajouta Valjean.

\- Vous m'avez dit que je l'avais tuée. Vous aviez raison !

\- Seigneur ! Javert, j'étais en colère contre vous. Veuillez me pardonner ma brutalité.

\- Valjean, vous distribuez le pardon comme M. Madeleine distribuait ses pièces de monnaie. Et, une fois de plus, vous me faites oublier mes propos. Vous auriez du être confesseur.

\- Je suis un trop grand pécheur pour cela, Javert.

\- Vous ?! Un pécheur ?! Encore une exagération ! Quel péché pouvez-vous bien commettre ?

\- L'esprit est fort mais la chair est faible ! »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, ils arrivèrent à destination et Javert, à son grand dam, n'avait rien dit de ce qui le préoccupait tant. Le divisionnaire pensait à ses hommes qu'il avait une fois de plus abandonnés en pleine surveillance. Quel manque de professionnalisme ! Quel acte stupide et dangereux !

Il y avait assez de relations entre lui et Fauchelevent, inutile d'alimenter la rumeur. Bref, il était furieux contre lui-même.

Javert se posta contre un mur de l'église Saint-Étienne et regarda Valjean faire son travail, humble et magnifique, de charité. Javert regardait Valjean et se souvenait de M. Madeleine... Combien de fois, il avait vu le saint maire de Montreuil se charger d'aider les déshérités de la ville ? Et combien de fois le chef de la police avait grincé des dents en voyant cet étrange personnage distribuer son argent sans perdre son sourire ? Un forçat déguisé en bourgeois, jouant les braves hommes pour faire oublier son passé déshonoré.

Ce soir, comme à l'époque, Valjean distribuait son argent mais aussi des vêtements, de la nourriture, des couvertures... Il n'avait rien apporté de chez lui, hormis les pièces de monnaie qui alourdissaient ses poches, tout était déjà sur place, devant l'église, et deux moniales l'aidaient et le secondaient.

Javert regardait et était étonné de la douceur de l'ancien forçat, de ses sourires tendres qu'il posait sur les malheureux devant lui. Il donnait, parlait, soutenait. Il n'hésitait pas à poser sa main, dégantée, sur un visage, une main, une épaule. Et ceci, sans vanité, sans jugement, sans mépris.

Javert se sentait mal à l'aise. Il rêvait de fuir une fois de plus, il était tellement inférieur à Valjean. Lui ! Javert l'avait tellement persécuté, pourchassé, et ceci sans aucune pitié. Et Valjean était beau dans ce rôle. Un bel homme, âgé certes, mais toujours une force de la nature, au regard des ses épaules larges, de sa poitrine massive...

Javert était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main le fit sursauter et revenir au présent. Un enfant se tenait devant lui et le regardait sans crainte. Sans la peur de l'uniforme si bien ancrée en chacun de nous. Comme l'enfant était petit, et malingre, Javert eut pitié de lui et se pencha de toute sa hauteur pour se retrouver face au petit garçon. Cinq, six ans peut-être ?

« Que veux-tu ?, demanda Javert, la voix froide et sèche.

\- Qui t'es toi ? T'es un cogne ?

\- Je suis un cogne, en effet. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu vas pas poisser un type ? M. Fauchelevent est un gentil monsieur.

\- Je ne vais pas poisser M. Fauchelevent. Ni tézingue. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Maurice !, s'écria l'enfant, avec force. Maman est là-bas ! »

L'enfant désigna fièrement une femme dans le rang. Elle était vêtue simplement et observait avec inquiétude son fils parler avec le grand policier. Elle n'osait pas intervenir.

Tout le monde avait reconnu avec stupeur et appréhension Javert et personne ne souhaitait le déranger. Ignorant la raison de sa présence ce soir.

Javert croisa les yeux de la femme et hocha la tête pour la rassurer. Il n'était pas idiot et se doutait bien de la tournure prise par les pensées de tout le monde. La femme eut un sourire incertain.

« Tu vas retourner vers ta mère, Maurice.

\- Pourquoi que t'es là si tu veux pas poisser un type ?, fit l'enfant, curieux et insistant.

\- Je suis là pour protéger M. Fauchelevent. Là, ça te va ? Maintenant, file !

\- Viens ! Tu me ramènes à maman ?

\- FILE ! »

Cette fois, la voix avait claqué. Le ton menaçant et fort avait résonné dans la petite place devant l'église, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Javert sentait la colère monter en lui, et le dépit. Mais l'enfant n'avait pas peur de lui. D'un geste sûr et irrespectueux, il saisit la main de Javert et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Javert fut tenté de récupérer sa main d'un geste sec et d'envoyer l'enfant à terre d'un bon coup de pied au derrière. Mais il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait plus.

Les barricades et la Seine, peut-être aussi l'influence d'Antoine, l'avaient adouci.

Soupirant de lassitude, murmurant des mots sans suite, comme _« ridicule »_,_ « stupide »_, il suivit l'enfant.

Valjean n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux et il eut un sourire attendri lorsqu'il vit le grand policier, tout de noir vêtu, raide et austère, obéir docilement à ce petit bout d'homme et l'accompagner vers sa mère, blanche de peur.

_Quelque part, Javert aurait pu être père._

Puis Jean Valjean vit le divisionnaire saluer poliment la femme et lui rendre son fils d'une geste brusque, avant de se détourner d'eux et de retourner à son mur. Impassible.

Valjean était étonné et honteux de ce qu'il ressentait envers le policier. Depuis que Javert intervenait régulièrement dans sa vie, tentant maladroitement de dompter sa nature méfiante, protégeant les personnes qu'il estimait, ou envers lesquelles il estimait avoir une dette à régler, Valjean découvrait peu à peu un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Et qu'il désirait ardemment mieux connaître.

Un homme en pleine crise de conscience, cherchant la rédemption, voulant racheter ses fautes. Un homme comme lui en réalité.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de points communs entre Javert et Valjean que l'ancien forçat l'avait cru au premier abord. Au fur et à mesure des discussions, à force de se côtoyer, les deux hommes commençaient à s'apprécier...manifestement.

Javert devenant son ami, tout doucement, pénétrant plus avant dans la vie de l'ancien forçat, comme un animal sauvage qui s'apprivoisait lentement, était déjà un don précieux.

Valjean en remerciait le Ciel !

Même si... Même s'il rêvait d'un peu plus lorsque les prières ne calmaient pas ses pensées...

Leur relation avait bel et bien basculé lorsque Javert était venu le visiter alors que Valjean était cloué au lit avec la fièvre.

Il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Cela faisait des mois que Valjean luttait contre ses pensées mal venues.

Javert !

Un ami, certes, et un allié, un homme puissant et farouche, un policier en proie en doute et au questionnement. Est-ce que Javert pourrait devenir plus que cela pour lui ?

Valjean n'oubliait pas à quel point le jeune Antoine Lefebvre l'avait aimé, mais il était décédé depuis des mois maintenant. Javert commençait à peine à remonter la pente.

Valjean ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal...ou le pousser à partir...en le brusquant...

Une amitié était inespérée à cet âge si avancé, Valjean pouvait s'en contenter et vivre la fin de sa vie à écouter les anecdotes de Javert et à se promener en sa compagnie dans la nuit parisienne.

Une fin de vie douce et paisible.

Enfin, la distribution se termina. Javert n'avait pas bougé. Stoïquement, appuyé sur sa lourde canne à pommeau plombé, il avait attendu une heure que les aumônes se finissent. Une heure ! Il n'en revenait pas de sa patience !

Valjean laissa les moniales ranger, à leur propre demande, pour retrouver le patient policier. Même si aux yeux avertis de Valjean, il était clair que Javert bouillait d'impatience.

« En route, monsieur le divisionnaire ! Nous rentrons ! »


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une promenade nocturne dans les rues de Paris...qui dégénère...  
Javert est toujours sur la brèche.

Javert se secoua et quitta son immobilité de statue afin de suivre son compagnon.

La nuit était devenue dense et les rues étaient très sombres. Valjean les parcourait sans avoir besoin de lumière. Javert leva les yeux pour se repérer.

Sans mot dire, Valjean prit Javert par le bras pour le mener à sa suite. Il sentit le muscle du bras du policier devenir dur comme du fer, crispé au-delà de tout.

« Du calme, Javert. Vous êtes si nerveux !

\- Vous faites cela tous les samedis soirs ?, demanda le divisionnaire, incrédule.

\- Depuis des années, en effet.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais été victime d'agression ? »

Javert avait posé un regard tendu sur Valjean et attendait avec une mine inquisitrice la réponse de l'ancien forçat. Il faisait sombre, il ne vit pas le sourire étrange de Valjean.

« Oui, il y a eu des agressions, reconnut Valjean.

\- Mon Dieu ! Avez-vous été fortement blessé ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont du aller à l'hôpital, en effet.

\- Et vous ?

\- Parfois, je suis encore Jean-le-Cric.

\- A quand remonte la dernière agression ?

\- Un mois environ. Je ne tiens pas le compte des jours. »

Javert s'arrêta et Valjean l'imita. Puis la voix pleine de colère du divisionnaire éclata, brisant le silence de la nuit.

« UN MOIS !!! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Je croyais que vous me considériez comme un ami ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec ces histoires. C'est sans importance.

\- Et Cosette ? Et Marius ? Avez-vous pensé à eux si vous aviez été gravement blessé ? Voire... »

Javert n'arrivait pas à prononcer le dernier mot. Il l'étouffait. Valjean sentait le bras de son vieil ami...ennemi...trembler contre le sien et fermement il rétorqua :

« Je suis désolé Javert, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux aider ces pauvres gens et je ne souhaite pas déranger Marius avec cela.

\- Il vous faut un accompagnateur, lança Javert d'une voix sans appel.

\- Un homme qui sait se battre, un homme chevronné et courageux. Peut-être un policier bien entraîné ? Qu'en dites-vous Javert ?

\- Plaît-il ? Vous voulez que je vous accompagne tous les samedis soirs ?

\- Vous pourriez dîner avec nous et m'accompagner ensuite. Ainsi vous continueriez à me surveiller et me protégeriez par la même occasion. Même si je dois vous avouer que je n'ai aucun besoin de vous. Vous êtes bien moins fort que moi. Et dans un combat... »

Le mépris était clairement perceptible et agaça suprêmement Javert, la suffisance de M. Madeleine !

« Valjean, opposa Javert, tendu. Vous êtes un homme fort, je le reconnais, mais je suis plus jeune que vous et, pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu plus habitué à me battre que vous. Même si mon genou est devenu un handicap.

\- Javert, sourit Valjean. C'est vous qui exagérez là ! Vous n'auriez jamais eu le dessus sur Jean-le-Cric.

\- Vous n'êtes plus Jean-le-Cric, mais M. Fauchelevent. Un peu plus inoffensif, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Et Javert poussa un cri étouffé lorsque Valjean tira sur son bras pour l'entraîner dans une ruelle étroite. L'obscurité y était moins profonde du fait d'un lampadaire posté à l'angle d'une maison.

« Que se passe-t-il Valjean ? »

Sous ses yeux incrédules, Javert vit Valjean retirer sa veste et remonter les manches de sa chemise. Le policier compris et eut un petit sourire ironique, légèrement dédaigneux.

« Valjean, vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

\- Il y a trop longtemps que vous n'avez pas reçu de corrections, monsieur le garde-chiourme. »

Les mâchoires de Javert se crispèrent, sous le coup de la colère. L'utilisation de son ancien titre de garde-chiourme ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout venant d'un ancien forçat en rupture de ban. Valjean était placé en position de combat, les muscles tendus, les épaules massives, imposant à voir. Javert secoua la tête, ne sachant s'il fallait en rire ou le prendre au sérieux.

« Je refuse de participer à vos idioties, asséna-t-il sèchement.

\- Jamais vous n'auriez eu le dessus sur moi, gardien. Même à Toulon ! N'est-ce-pas Javert ?

\- A quoi jouiez-vous ? »

Valjean se tenait prêt. Javert était impressionné par les muscles des bras, encore puissants, et les cicatrices des fers sur les poignets, clairement visibles. Le policier ne comprenait même pas comment Valjean, si prudent habituellement, se laissait aller à la folie de les dévoiler. Javert allait lancer un conseil amical lorsque les paroles de Valjean le glacèrent.

« Je connais pas mal d'histoires sur toi, gardien. Dois-je utiliser les surnoms dont on t'affublait ? _Le rabouin..._

\- Très bien 24601, tu l'auras voulu ! »

Cette fois, Javert se décida, oubliant son devoir, ses hommes, sa crainte pour les Pontmercy. Il retira sa veste d'uniforme et la déposa à terre avec son chapeau. Il se mit en garde.

Valjean fut le premier à frapper. Rapide ! Au ventre. Javert se tordit en deux sous la douleur, avant de se reprendre et de se jeter sur Valjean.

La colère le portait, l'adrénaline du combat, le souvenir sombre de Toulon... _24601 !_ Les coups pleuvaient. Cela restait amical. Javert le sentait bien dans la force de Valjean, l'ancien forçat se retenait...sinon Javert aurait eu des blessures bien autrement graves que quelques hématomes sans conséquence.

Et il comprit trop tard que Jean-le-Cric avait raison. Il était bien plus fort et adroit que lui. Ce fut une cuisante défaite.

Le divisionnaire réussit à mettre quelques coups dans l'estomac de Valjean mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur l'ancien forçat. Avec une prise vicieuse apprise dans le bagne, Valjean fit chuter Javert sur le sol et se plaça aussitôt sur lui, épinglant ses poignets sous ses mains serrant comme un étau. Javert se retrouva bientôt bloqué sur le sol, étendu sous le corps massif de Valjean, les bras coincés par la forte poigne de l'ex-forçat. Il se sentait étouffer. Il avait perdu.

Puis...

Puis Javert vit le visage de Valjean juste au-dessus du sien, tout proche, trop proche et cela le troubla. Un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. _Merde !_

Cela faisait des mois qu'on ne l'avait pas serré ainsi. Son corps se réveilla traîtreusement et Javert eut honte. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour ne plus voir Valjean. Ni ses lèvres brillantes, ni ses yeux si bleus...

« C'est bon Valjean. Vous avez gagné ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Mais Valjean ne réussit pas à retrouver sa voix, il venait de sentir l'érection du policier contre sa cuisse et il était décontenancé.

« Valjean ! Lâchez-moi, » hurla Javert.

Il tendit tous ses muscles pour chasser Valjean et se libérer. En vain. Et enfin Valjean se ressaisit. Il se redressa, libérant Javert.

Ce dernier se retourna prestement et s'assit, loin de Valjean. Il essayait de se reprendre et respirait, fort, la tête entre ses mains.

Valjean se rapprocha, lentement, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Pardonnez-moi Javert. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

\- A part ma fierté, vous n'avez rien brisé.

\- Mais pour vous, c'est déjà un acte grave.

\- Vous me connaissez trop bien Valjean. Aidez-moi à me relever. Je vous prie. »

Valjean tendit la main et prêta main forte au divisionnaire. Javert se releva et marcha quelques pas. Il avait retrouvé une respiration normale et ramassait ses habits.

Bientôt Valjean, déjà revêtu de sa veste, se retrouva face à Javert, sanglé dans son uniforme, chapeau sur la tête, canne à la main. Le policier se frottait la mâchoire.

« Je m'inquiète pour rien en fait.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Pour les samedis soirs ?

\- Non. Pour cela, on en reparlera. Ce sont les cambriolages qui m'inquiètent en ce moment. »

Javert retourna dans la rue principale et lorsque Valjean se rapprocha de lui, afin de saisir son bras à nouveau, le policier sursauta et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. Il n'était pas encore sûr de lui et refusait tout contact physique avec l'ancien forçat.

Javert ne supportait pas la révélation qu'il venait de faire, le désir soudain qu'il avait ressenti pour Valjean.

_Merde Valjean !_

« Pourquoi les cambriolages vous inquiètent-ils ? »

Valjean connaissait cette affaire, Javert en avait parlé en plein salon des Pontmercy.

« Votre quartier n'a encore jamais été touché et la maison de votre gendre comporte quelques caractéristiques qui attirent la bande de voleurs.

\- Lesquelles ? »

Javert raconta ses quelques petites découvertes, mais cela paraissait tellement anecdotique lorsque le divisionnaire les exposait ainsi. Des portes, des rues...

Valjean buvait ses paroles, M. Madeleine écoutant les rapports de son chef de la police à Montreuil.

Puis Javert se tut et respira un instant.

« Mon plan est simple. Il faut surveiller les maisons recensées sur cette liste et espérer coincer ces types. Ou au moins rendre compte de tout ce qui est suspect.

\- C'est maigre comme plan...

\- On croirait entendre le préfet, rétorqua amèrement Javert. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je n'ai rien d'autre. Ni témoin, ni suspect, ni indice. Il me faut du temps et ces salopards multiplient les vols à mon nez et à ma barbe. Je les aurais !

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire concrètement ? »

Là ! La négociation commençait vraiment et M. Madeleine n'allait pas accepter.

« Je souhaiterais mettre votre demeure sous surveillance policière. »

C'était dit. Les yeux bleus de Valjean brillèrent d'un éclat dur. _24601 !_

« Hors de question !, gronda l'ancien forçat.

\- J'en étais sûr !, gronda Javert. C'est pour cela que je suis venu perdre deux heures avec vous en pleine enquête Valjean. Je ne souhaite pas non plus installer des policiers dans les parages d'un forçat en rupture de ban. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Et de surcroît près de la maison d'un ancien révolutionnaire...

\- Javert, fit Valjean, plus conciliant, mais Javert ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

\- Soyez vigilant Valjean ! Je suis venu vous prévenir ! Prenez garde ! »

Javert semblait affolé en fait et cela surprit tellement Valjean. Un homme si pondéré ?!

« Ne sortez plus le samedi soir sans un compagnon solide.

\- Vous vous inquiétez réellement pour nous ? Pour moi ?

\- Deux meurtres Valjean !! Je ne souhaite pas venir enquêter chez le baron de Pontmercy pour le prochain. Soyez mon mouchard Valjean et rapportez-moi tout événement étrange.

\- Très bien Javert, je serai vigilant et vous rendrai compte de tout ce qui est suspect. Je vous le promets.

\- Merci Valjean ! »

Un dernier regard appuyé. Valjean était arrivé devant la maison de son gendre et de sa fille, devant sa maison aujourd'hui et contemplait le grand policier dressé devant lui. Un allié ? Un ami ?

Et Javert brisa là. Il quitta précipitamment Valjean et retourna à ses hommes. Deux heures perdues dans son enquête ! Il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi négligent mais la simple pensée de Valjean en danger avait anéanti toute pensée cohérente.

Ce ne fut que dans la pleine lumière d'un lampadaire que Javert se rendit compte de son état déplorable. Il était sale, le pantalon boueux et les cheveux décoiffés, il sentait un hématome se former sur sa joue. Ses hommes le regardèrent, abasourdis, mais nul n'osa l'interroger.

Maudit Valjean ! A cause de lui, il devait avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était fait prendre dans une bagarre et n'en était pas sorti vainqueur. Ce qui n'était pas éloigné de la vérité.

Les dents serrées, Javert examina les lieux qu'il avait choisis pour sa patrouille. Il avait choisi cette maison pour une seule raison.

La même que pour celle des Pontmercy.

Le quartier était encore indemne de tous cambriolages. Ce détail était encore assez rare pour être noté. Mais dans tous les quartiers de Paris, des patrouilles de ce genre étaient organisées. Un travail de grande ampleur.

Bien sûr, il n'y eut aucun cambriolage cette nuit-là. Ni la prochaine. Ni la semaine suivante. Javert rongeait son frein et décommanda le mercredi chez les Pontmercy.

Il voulait continuer ses recherches et éviter Valjean pour de nombreuses semaines.

Et le divisionnaire découvrit enfin le lien qui lui manquait. Par hasard.

En désespoir de cause, Javert avait repris la liste des maisons et passait ses journées à déambuler dans les rues, reprenant le rôle d'inspecteur de police, de mouchard et d'espion, cachant son identité et surveillant. Tout et tout le monde. Il interrogea les voisins, examina les alentours, cherchant des pistes. Il s'épuisait à étudier les cambriolages. Le _modus operandi._ Il cherchait aussi des traces des butins dérobés. De l'argenterie, des bijoux, du beau linge... Mais peine perdue...

Plusieurs fois, il fit voler ses notes à-travers son bureau dans un mouvement de colère. Les réunions avec le préfet et son secrétaire devenaient houleuses, surtout du fait du caractère impossible de Javert. Des portes furent claquées.

Javert ne se rendait même plus compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir en face de lui un homme aussi bienveillant à son encontre que M. Chabouillet, s'il s'était agi de M. Gisquet, Javert aurait peut-être même goûté de la Force.

Le chef de la Sûreté, Vidocq l'épaulait de son mieux. On se rencontrait, on discutait, on voulait travailler au mieux ensemble. Un ancien forçat et un ancien garde-chiourme, on en faisait des gorges chaudes. Le monde s'était définitivement teinté de gris pour l'inspecteur Javert...


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert au travail ! Le policier est un homme compétent. La prochaine fois aura lieu la représentation et vous êtes tous de la fête !

Il y eut le soir qui changea toute la donne.

Durant une des patrouilles nocturnes que Javert se forçait à faire avec ses hommes, un jeune sergent se permit de lancer à la ronde :

« Ils ne feront plus rien, monsieur. Ils ont trop peur d'être serrés.

\- Durand ! Quand on vous demandera votre avis, vous en serez le premier informé, rétorqua froidement Javert.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai, monsieur, osa poursuivre le jeune homme, téméraire. Ils n'oseront plus rien faire. Ils savent qu'on est là. »

Javert se retourna et le regard farouche, il marcha sur le jeune homme, le faisant pâlir de peur.

« Je veux les pincer ! Deux meurtres Durand ! Cela ne peut pas rester impuni.

\- Oui, monsieur. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas eu de jours de repos depuis des semaines, monsieur.

\- Déposez votre démission Durand si vous ne supportez plus la pression. »

Les mots avaient claqué, durs comme la pierre et le jeune sergent baissa la tête, humilié. Mais cela ne plut pas aux officiers de police présents dans la rue avec Javert, presque toutes les nuits, depuis des jours et des jours.

Un autre policier prit à son tour la parole, un soupçon de colère dans la voix :

« De toute façon, ces surveillances ne servent à rien, monsieur. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect.

\- Hé bien c'est fait ! Et pourquoi cela ne sert à rien, selon vous, Aronoff ?

\- Le commissariat du XIIe est juste au bout de la rue. Les collègues auraient déjà vu quelque chose. Surtout pour un cambriolage.

\- Développez ! »

Javert avait parlé d'une voix calmée et intéressée. Le jeune policier, surpris, se demanda ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Un blâme ? Une retenue sur salaire ? Une gifle ?

« C'est pas difficile d'imaginer que la porte qui donne sur la rue du commissariat sert au guet mais elle est aussi une porte dangereuse pour les voleurs.

\- Oui, surtout lorsque ces salopards partent avec leur butin, reprit Durand, plus confiant maintenant que ses collègues le soutenaient face au terrible divisionnaire.

\- Ils n'ont que des bijoux et de l'argenterie..., murmura Javert. Un peu de monnaie.

\- Peut-être connaissaient-ils les heures de patrouille ?

\- Ils passeraient par cette porte..., » souffla Javert, si faiblement que personne ne l'entendit.

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Une idée folle mais qui lui donnait enfin un lien entre toutes ces maisons cambriolées, un réel motif de les choisir, elles, plutôt qu'une autre. Et ce lien méritait qu'on se penchât sur lui. Tout de suite !

Javert se tourna vers ses hommes et s'excusa :

« Durand, Aronoff, vous avez raison et je vous prie de me pardonner ma colère. J'ai abusé de votre temps. Rentrez chez vous, tous. Allez vous reposer. Demain, je changerai de tactique et nous les capturerons. »

Tout le monde était surpris. D'une part, Javert s'excusant était un spectacle excessivement rare, d'autre part, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du divisionnaire d'abandonner une surveillance en cours.

Les policiers patientèrent encore, puis sur un geste agacé de leur chef, ils disparurent dans la nuit, laissant Javert seul, en pleine rue.

Le divisionnaire resta ainsi quelques instants à réfléchir encore, puis il fila à la préfecture.

Dans son bureau, Javert commença par vérifier sa théorie.

Il prit un plan de Paris qu'il étala sur son bureau et il entoura d'un trait de crayon nerveux toutes les maisons cambriolées. Quinze en deux mois ! Ensuite, il entoura les postes de police. Et Dieu ! Cela correspondait ! Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Javert eut à nouveau son horrible sourire joyeux de fauve sur la bonne piste.

« C'est comme ça que vous faites, mes jolis ! Un uniforme pour préparer votre sale petite besogne et pour la commettre. N'est-ce-pas ? Des uniformes de cognes ! Peut-être même une voiture grillagée pour ne pas alerter les voisins. Je vous tiens ! A votre prochaine représentation, je serais invité ! »

Et, une énième fois, Javert reprit sa liste immense et commença à barrer consciencieusement toutes les adresses de maisons éloignées des commissariats. Il eut le soulagement de barrer celle de la rue des Filles-du-Calvaire. Bientôt, des centaines et des centaines de noms émergèrent quelques dizaines. Il ne restait plus qu'à réinterroger les anciennes victimes. Maintenant qu'on savait quoi chercher !

La Sûreté allait se révéler très utile !

Puis le divisionnaire s'octroya quelques heures de repos sur un lit de camp qu'il avait fait installer dans son bureau de la préfecture. A quoi bon rentrer ? Il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre.

Le matin, Javert reprit l'enquête par le début, au grand dam de ses officiers. Il interrogea les différents témoins et bientôt, le même récit fut répété, avec la même surprise agacée.

_« Oui, une patrouille de policiers. Les jours précédents le vol, oui. Mais, c'est normal, non ? Des patrouilles ? Vous en faites toujours des patrouilles. Non ? Et la veille du vol encore. Oui, oui... C'est vieux, mais je me souviens. Quatre hommes, je crois. Ou cinq. C'est vieux, monsieur le divisionnaire. Mais vous devez être au courant de ce détail. Ce sont des gens à vous, non ? »_

Javert jubilait.

D'autres témoins lui parlèrent de la voiture grillagée, stationnée non loin la nuit du vol.

_« Mais dame ! Les policiers aussi ont besoin de véhicules, surtout en cas d'arrestation inattendue, n'est-ce-pas ? Des chevaux gardés par un policier. Oui, monsieur le divisionnaire. Peut-être deux mais pas plus. Vous savez ce que c'est ! »_

Un sourire poli. Javert acquiesçait et s'excusait de leur faire perdre du temps en posant de si idiotes questions..._ « mais vous savez ce que c'est une enquête policière, non ? » _

Et on riait à cette répartie amusante.

Puis Javert termina ses visites par les commissariats. L'air de rien. Sans vouloir susciter de suspicion. Qui sait ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de vrais policiers ?

La conclusion fut sans appel. Aucune patrouille de quatre hommes n'avait été organisée la veille des vols. _« Sinon vous pensez bien monsieur le divisionnaire, cela leur aurait mis la puce à l'oreille, ce sont de bons policiers ! »_ Aucune voiture grillagée stationnée dans la rue. _« Quelle drôle d'idée ! Les chevaux dorment à l'écurie, monsieur le divisionnaire. On sait entretenir nos montures ! »_

Javert tenait enfin la piste !

Il ne restait plus qu'à poursuivre les surveillances, l'air de rien, peut-être simplement alléger l'organisation, et mettre en place une nouvelle organisation. Un joli petit piège !

Et monsieur le divisionnaire convoqua discrètement tous les policiers spécialisés dans l'espionnage qu'il connaissait. Des amis, des hommes qu'il avait côtoyés, voire formés dans une autre vie.

Il les convoqua dans un estaminet tranquille de Paris. Une dizaine d'hommes venus de différents commissariats. Il avait plus confiance en eux pour gérer cette affaire qu'en l'ensemble des officiers de police placés sous ses ordres. L'un d'eux était du même âge que Javert, une vieille connaissance, dont le caractère rebelle avait empêché l'avancement de la carrière. Un simple inspecteur de troisième classe.

« Salut Javert, lança-t-il, sans aucun souci de politesse.

\- Salut Gramont, » répondit Javert, dans le même ton.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Javert avait prévu la réunion, des chaises encombraient la petite salle que le patron du café, un mouchard de Javert, leur avait laissée à disposition. Du café était prêt. D'un seul geste, les hommes s'assirent.

Des mouchards, des cognes, des espions sûrs et habiles, Javert avait souvent travaillé avec eux. A la poursuite des révolutionnaires, des anarchistes, des criminels de tout poil... Le passé...

« Je m'attendais à plus de présents, avoua Javert, en apercevant les trop nombreuses chaises vides.

\- Les barricades en ont tué plus d'un, lui rétorqua une voix dans l'assemblée, indifférente.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte.

\- Ce n'est pas pour une veillée funèbre que tu nous as convoqués Javert ? Je suis sur une affaire politique.

\- Oui, Gramont ! Voilà le plan... »

Et Javert expliqua.

Il fallait que chaque homme surveille des maisons, à eux d'utiliser leurs propres mouchards et leur propre réseau pour couvrir tout le secteur. L'objectif était de trouver des policiers qui patrouillaient par quatre (au moins) de façon suspecte devant ces maisons. Le jour, la nuit. Javert l'ignorait mais il lui fallait une piste !

Une fois découvert quelque chose, il fallait venir le prévenir en personne. Personne d'autre n'était dans la confidence ! Et surtout pas d'héroïsme ! Leurs noms allaient être associés à l'arrestation de la bande. Javert en faisait la promesse. Et il n'était pas un homme à oublier ses promesses.

Les policiers écoutèrent attentivement les consignes et partirent en chasse.

Javert retourna à la préfecture.

Il avait beaucoup d'espoir mais il ne voulait pas se leurrer. Cette surveillance pouvait durer plusieurs jours avant de porter ses fruits...

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Javert n'en vivait plus. Il ne passait à son appartement qu'en coup de vent, laver, raser, changer...puis il était de retour à son bureau, frémissant d'impatience.

Ses hommes retrouvaient avec surprise leur routine habituelle. Les surveillances devenaient plus aléatoires, on n'était plus si strict sur les horaires, Javert acceptait les soirées de repos, les retards... Lui-même ne se présentait plus chaque nuit pour gérer les rondes. Le divisionnaire reprit ses rapports quotidiens avec l'inspecteur Walle. On ne parlait plus des cambriolages. Javert compulsa les dossiers en retard, reprenant les rênes de la brigade d'une main de fer. Et la vie reprit son cours normal.

Le préfet et son secrétaire furent heureux, et profondément soulagés, de retrouver un divisionnaire accessible et apaisé. Le seul sujet tabou des conversations était les cambriolages justement. Si cela était évoqué, les yeux du divisionnaire s'assombrissaient et sa bouche se durcissait jusqu'à devenir une fine ligne serrée.

Javert décommanda encore deux mercredis chez les Pontmercy. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Jean Valjean. Et il se devait d'avouer que cela lui manquait, l'amitié de l'ex-forçat, les parties d'échecs ou de cartes, les conversations avec l'ancien maire de Montreuil..., les yeux bleus d'azur posés sur lui avec tellement de chaleur... Mais Javert n'avait pas oublié la trahison de son corps.

Enfin, au bout d'une nouvelle semaine de surveillance, un homme demanda à rencontrer personnellement l'inspecteur Javert. De la part de l'inspecteur Gramont. Javert accepta aussitôt.

Un homme à la mine chafouine entra dans son bureau et Javert reconnut en lui un mouchard. Un dénommé Corigan. L'homme lui apprit que l'inspecteur Gramont l'attendait le soir-même dans la rue du Mont-de-Pitié, au numéro 18, si possible fortement armé. Gramont était un espion émérite. Javert fut content de cette nouvelle.

Il assura qu'il sera là à minuit et remercia le mouchard, non sans l'avoir menacé des pires représailles s'il s'agissait d'un guet-apens.

L'homme nia fortement et répéta qu'il était un homme honnête. Cela amusa Javert qui lui donna quelques pièces pour sa peine.

Par précaution, le divisionnaire fit suivre le mouchard par un de ses hommes, qui ne le quitta qu'au pied du Mont-de-Piété.

Javert jubila et oublia son épuisement chronique. Il se révéla le même homme d'action qu'à son habitude. Il lança le branle-bas de combat, convoquant tous les hommes disponibles de la brigade.

Il y eut bientôt une petite troupe armée, sous ses ordres. On faisait grise mine, s'attendant à partir, à nouveau, en patrouille nocturne, pour de longues heures infructueuses...

Le divisionnaire allait expliquer le plan lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, le préfet, M. Chabouillet et son secrétaire, M. Marigny, se présentèrent à leur tour dans la salle de garde.

« Continuez, monsieur le divisionnaire, assura M. Chabouillet.

\- Très bien monsieur, » rétorqua Javert, mal à l'aise.

Comment le préfet pouvait-il être présent ? Avait-il eu vent de toute l'affaire ? Y avait-il eu des fuites ? Merde !

Javert hésita quelques instants avant de commencer à exposer toute l'affaire, ainsi que ses projets de la nuit.

_Le numéro 18, rue du Mont-de-Piété et le cambriolage, les faux policiers et les fausses patrouilles... Le mouchard et l'espion en attente...Le guet-apens..._

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Javert avait son sourire de tigre. Il attendit les questions mais personne ne trouva quelque chose à dire. Tout était clair.

Javert termina son admonestation en demandant à tous de patienter jusqu'à la nuit sans quitter la salle de garde. Départ à 23 heures.

Puis Javert surprit une fois de plus toute la brigade en faisant amener de la nourriture et des boissons pour le dîner. Tout était prévu ! Dans les moindres détails. Et il fallut attendre...

On jouait au piquet, on discutait, on fumait... Une longue veille.


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'attaque a enfin eu lieu ! Voici l'hallali ! Mais il y a un petit souci monsieur le divisionnaire...

Une nuit de veille. Javert espéra que M. Chabouillet et M. Marigny, une fois informés de son plan, allaient le laisser mener l'affaire sans plus s'y intéresser que cela. Mais il dut déchanter.

Le préfet montra clairement au divisionnaire son intention de l'accompagner. Javert n'aima pas cela.

« Monsieur, je vous prierais de reconsidérer votre décision.

\- C'est ma récompense pour avoir supporté votre humeur toutes ces semaines Javert. Dés que nous avons entendu parler de votre branle-bas de combat, nous sommes venus assister à l'hallali, Georges et moi-même.

\- Êtes-vous armés, messieurs ?, » conclut Javert, la voix lasse.

Le préfet exhiba un petit pistolet coup-de-poing et M. Marigny un pistolet d'officier avec un regard appuyé. Javert hocha la tête avec assentiment, vaincu.

Le dîner fut pris, l'heure arriva enfin et toute la brigade partit en chasse.

Javert se chargea de ses supérieurs avec soin, les prenant dans sa voiture avec déférence. On roula dans la nuit puis, selon les ordres précis du divisionnaire, les voitures grillagées s'arrêtèrent non loin de la rue du Mont-de-Piété...mais à quelques minutes de marche tout de même.

La discrétion était le maître-mot de toute cette opération.

Le reste se fit à pied, par petits groupes et par des trajets différents. Inutile d'alerter les voleurs. On encercla peu à peu la rue et la maison.

A peine visibles, l'inspecteur Gramont les rejoignit, quittant l'ombre d'une porte cochère.

« Salut Javert ! Belle nuit pour un fric-frac, non ?

\- Combien d'hommes ?

\- Huit au moins. Ils sont armés de feux et de surins. Les deux portes sont gardées. Il faudra séparer tes hommes !

\- Évidemment ! »

Javert s'efforça de rester calme, il détestait qu'on lui donne des conseils sur une enquête, mais il avait terriblement eu besoin de Gramont, donc il laissa dire.

Et le conseil était judicieux...même s'il était inutile...

Javert plaça ses hommes, silencieusement. Il exultait à l'avance devant le plaisir de l'arrestation. Cela faisait longtemps.

Le préfet et son secrétaire le regardaient agir. Un vrai général d'armée, disposant ses hommes avec stratégie. Évitant d'être repéré par ceux qui tenaient le numéro 18.

En effet, des silhouettes étaient visibles aux alentours du numéro 18 et chacun put même apercevoir un uniforme de police.

Enfin, l'attaque fut lancée.

Efficace et rapide !

Les policiers étaient divisés en deux groupes, chacun pénétra dans la maison ensemble. Les hommes postés au guet hurlèrent pour prévenir de l'arrivée des cognes, mais ils furent vite capturés et réduits au silence. Tous !

La voiture grillagée de ces voleurs avait été découverte quelques maisons non loin. Javert y avait songé et deux policiers s'en étaient chargés. Le conducteur était déjà dans les fers.

L'attaque fut rapide, efficace, bien orchestrée...

Mais cela ne se passa pas si bien que cela.

Un des voleurs habillé en civil paniqua devant l'intrusion des policiers. Il prit une femme en otage, certainement l'épouse du propriétaire de la maison, et la menaça avec un couteau. La femme, en pleine crise d'hystérie, hurlait à tue-tête et pleurait horriblement.

L'habitude de tuer était venue avec les meurtres. Javert sut immédiatement qui s'était chargé de faire taire les importuns. D'ailleurs une gifle calma la malheureuse qui parut prête à s'effondrer.

Les policiers ne savaient comment agir. On contemplait le criminel, impuissant. L'homme, encore assez jeune, tenait la femme sans faiblir et son couteau était déjà porté à sa gorge. Un seul geste et elle était proprement égorgée.

On se regardait en chiens de faïence...

De longues minutes...

On pesait ses chances, de part et d'autre.

Laisser partir l'homme était une solution. Ainsi, il s'enfuyait mais on avait la bande.

La femme mourrait... Soit !

Ou alors on attaquait l'homme de front. Mais il risquait de s'affoler davantage et de tuer l'otage.

La femme mourrait... Soit !

Ou alors... Ou alors...

Javert n'était pas un lâche. Il s'approcha résolument du criminel et leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Allez mon mignon. On se calme et on libère la bourgeoise. On va gentiment se rendre et je te promets de plaider pour toi devant le juge.

\- Ta gueule le cogne ! Tu vas me laisser partir et tu auras la gonzesse. »

Le type ne plaisantait pas. Javert le sentait bien mais il ne pouvait accepter un tel compromis. Il aurait la femme, soit, mais belle et bien morte.

Javert s'approcha encore, quelques pas et il tendit à nouveau les mains vers le criminel. Apaisant. Conciliant. Convainquant.

Et il se jeta à l'eau.

« Prends-moi à sa place. Un cogne pour une bourgeoise. C'est mieux pour le juge.

\- Tu parles toujours de juge, ricana le voleur devenu meurtrier, mais qui te dit que tu vas me poisser ?

\- Prends-moi et je te jure que tu pourras quitter cette maison. Libre ! J'ai des hommes dehors, ils vont te poisser. Bourgeoise ou pas. »

Un murmure parcourut les policiers. M. Chabouillet eut l'impression de se retrouver trente ans en arrière, à Toulon. Le souvenir d'un jeune gardien, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, qui faisait preuve d'autorité face aux forçats révoltés. Autorité, courage, conviction. Une vie contre une vie. Sa vie contre celle du secrétaire du préfet, M. Chabouillet. Et les forçats avaient accepté.

Le garde Javert lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là, à Toulon.

Et il recommençait le même marchandage, des années après, pour la vie d'une femme qui ne lui était rien. Par dévouement, par témérité. Décidément, Javert n'avait rien appris.

Et M. Chabouillet murmura un petit _« non Javert »_ qui étonna M. Marigny, placé à ses côtés.

Javert s'était encore rapproché, il était à un mètre du voleur et celui-ci hésitait...avant d'accepter le marché.

Un divisionnaire de police, un cogne en uniforme, pouvait en effet lui permettre de quitter la maison, voire de quitter Paris. Il suffisait de prendre des précautions. La suite viendrait après inexorablement.

Tout le monde le savait, Javert le savait.

Mais avait-il d'autre choix ?

« Très bien le cogne. Vide tes poches, retire ton manteau et menotte tes mains.

\- Non Javert !, lança le préfet, imité par plusieurs officiers.

\- Très bien ! »

Et Javert s'exécuta. Il jeta son chapeau, il déboutonna son manteau, dévoilant l'uniforme dessous, puis il le laissa tomber sur le sol, il vida ostensiblement ses poches, les retournant pour prouver qu'elles étaient totalement vides.

Un mouchoir seul resta. Couvert de vieilles tâches de sang. Il ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner et le glissa dans la manche de sa veste.

« Durand !, hurla ensuite Javert d'une voix de stentor. Les menottes ! Vite ! »

Javert tendit ses mains en avant et le jeune sergent s'approcha, livide. Il allait menotter Javert mais le criminel s'opposa, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

« Non, pas devant ! Les mains dans le dos, c'est plus commode. »

Cette fois, Javert eut une attitude de défi, un regard noir posé sur le jeune homme souriant avec mépris...puis il se soumit et plaça ses mains dans le dos.

Le métal froid des menottes entrant en contact avec sa peau ne fut pas agréable.

La position en elle-même réveillait de vieux souvenirs... Toulon... La barricade Saint-Merri...

Il fallait rester concentré !

Bientôt, Javert fut correctement menotté, la tête restée haute et il vint se mettre doucement aux côtés du criminel.

Et soudain, il sentit le couteau se placer sur sa gorge et un bras lui serrer les épaules. Au bruit de la chute, il était clair que la malheureuse femme était tombée, évanouie, à leurs pieds.

Javert eut un soupir de soulagement. Son orgueil ne ferait pas d'autres victimes que lui-même. S'il avait prévenu ses chefs et les habitants de la maison... Peut-être le piège n'aurait pas fonctionné, certes, mais il n'aurait pas jouer avec la vie des autres.

Décidément, en effet, il n'avait rien appris.

« Et maintenant le cogne, on décarre ! Allez ! »

Javert sentit le couteau presser dans son cou, lui faisant une entaille assez douloureuse. Le gonze ne plaisantait pas.

S'il devait mourir ce soir, il était clair qu'il avait prévu de ne pas mourir seul.

Javert se mit en marche.

L'homme le serrait de près, quiconque tirait pour le blesser, touchait invariablement le divisionnaire. Quiconque s'approchait de quelques pas, provoquait inévitablement la mort du divisionnaire, par égorgement.

Mais personne n'osa tirer, personne n'osa s'approcher. Le regard implacable de Javert les en dissuadait.

Pas dans la maison ! Il fallait attaquer dans la rue ! Quelqu'un pouvait être blessé.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la maison, passant au-milieu des policiers abasourdis et des autres criminels, à genoux, déjà menottés. Ceux-ci félicitèrent le voleur et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Javert apprit ainsi son nom, Joseph.

Le divisionnaire réfléchissait. Il pesait ses chances, infimes, et cherchait une solution. Fuir n'était pas une option, son genou allait mieux mais courir était impossible sur une longue distance.

Bientôt, ils passèrent la porte, laissant derrière eux, les policiers et les cambrioleurs. Javert savait qu'il allait vers la mort. Et bizarrement, il ne voulait plus se laisser faire.

Une pensée le retenait.

Lancinante.

Habituelle.

_Jean Valjean..._

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent, seuls, dans la rue. Celle qui ne menait pas au commissariat, bien entendu. Le silence était profond, la nuit intense. Javert leva instinctivement les yeux, il y avait quelques étoiles étincelantes dans le ciel.

« Où sont les deliges [voitures] ?

\- Pas loin. Laisse-moi te mener.

\- Attention le cogne ! »

Joseph tira fort sur les menottes, forçant Javert à se tordre en arrière, les dents serrées sur la douleur ; puis il relâcha la pression et ils reprirent leur marche.

Il faisait nuit noire, personne n'était visible dans la rue. Javert hésitait à appeler à l'aide, le surin placé dans son cou ne quittait pas la gorge. Il serait égorgé aussitôt sans même avoir la sûreté que l'homme avait bel et bien été arrêté.

Donc, Javert le mena gentiment à destination...un léger espoir le portait...

Les voitures grillagées de la police apparurent, les chevaux toujours harnachés, prêts à partir au premier coup de fouet. Selon les ordres du divisionnaire en personne.

Javert se maudit. Il était trop prévoyant.

Le criminel se mit à rire, soulagé.

Mais une voix s'éleva et les fit sursauter.

« Qui va là ? »

_Merde !_

Un sergent laissé à la garde des véhicules ! Javert aurait préféré qu'il reste muet. Mais le policier était jeune et devait paniquer, laissé ainsi, seul dans la rue.

« Javert !, annonça le divisionnaire, essayant de paraître très calme.

\- Tiens, monsieur le divisionnaire ? Comment cela s'est passé ? »

L'obscurité était profonde...puis tout le monde fut ébloui par la lumière soudaine d'une lampe-sourde. Le sergent éclairait la scène et fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit. Son supérieur menotté et menacé par un homme avec un couteau.

« Pas si bien que cela, comme vous pouvez le constater. »


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tandis que Javert se repose dans l'inconscience de la drogue, Valjean est sur la sellette. Intelligent M. Chabouillet !  
Et voici quelques souvenirs de Toulon !

Le policier resté à la garde des véhicules de police était jeune et manquait de fermeté. Il ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il vit et il s'approcha pour mieux se rendre compte. Lorsqu'il eut saisi le drame qui se jouait devant lui, il sortit enfin son arme, un pistolet à deux coups, et visa le cambrioleur.

« Lâche le divisionnaire, espèce de salopard !

\- Doucement Clément, murmura Javert. Doucement. Monsieur veut juste une voiture et il n'y aura pas de grabuge. N'est-ce-pas Joseph ?

\- Si ton chien de garde s'écarte ! »

Et ce qu'espérait Javert arriva. Il y avait deux hommes laissés à la garde des voitures. Oui, Javert était un homme prévoyant et efficace.

Joseph ne devait pas le savoir, sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à venir en prendre une. Javert avait craint que les deux policiers ne se montrent, mais le deuxième officier était resté dans l'ombre...

Et soudain, Javert sentit son agresseur se tendre contre lui.

« Jette ton surin, ordure, ou je te bute.

\- Tu peux pas tirer, connard, tu vas toucher ton quart-d'œil !

\- Il survivra ! Jette ton surin ! »

Javert apprécia la dureté de cette parole, ce sergent avait du répondant. Mentalement, Javert se promit de veiller à une juste récompense.

La pression disparut sur ses épaules, Joseph le lâcha et s'écarta... Pas à pas... Mais avant qu'il n'obéisse totalement, il planta son couteau dans le flanc du divisionnaire. La douleur fut foudroyante. Elle fit haleter le policier. Puis Javert tomba lentement sur ses genoux. Un des sergents tira sur le criminel et dans la panique le rata.

« Crève saloperie de cogne ! »

Les deux sergents se jetèrent sur Joseph et le jetèrent sur le sol. Ils le menottèrent en un instant. Et, tout à coup, la rue grouilla de policiers, attirés par le coup de feu. Beaucoup avaient suivi le périple de Javert et de son agresseur dans la rue, à quelques mètres d'eux, attendant le moment propice pour intervenir.

Javert était toujours conscient, il était toujours à genoux sur le sol et tentait maladroitement de se relever, observant d'un air un peu stupide ce couteau qui dépassait de son flanc. Aussitôt, plusieurs mains le soulevèrent et l'aidèrent à se redresser. On lui retira les menottes. On prit bien garde au couteau, ne pas l'enfoncer, ne pas le retirer. On était prudent.

Mais Javert ne pouvait pas tenir debout, il se sentait défaillir. Des bras le soutenaient.

Il devait rester conscient ? C'était la procédure, non ?

« Javert, vous êtes impossible !, gronda une voix toute proche de lui. Vous offrir contre un otage !

\- M. Chabouillet, souffla Javert, en souriant. Vous me l'avez déjà dit...

\- A Toulon...

\- Toulon... »

Puis les yeux si clairs du policier se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, Javert se laissa glisser lentement vers le sol, retenu par les bras des policiers consternés par son état.

« Javert !, hurla le préfet en saisissant les mains du blessé. Restez conscient ! Javert !!! JAVERT !!! »

Mais Javert avait déjà perdu connaissance.

M. Chabouillet, le solennel préfet de police de Paris, eut un instant de panique pure, heureusement son secrétaire, l'ancien divisionnaire en personne, M. Marigny conserva tout son sang-froid.

Il fit envoyer Javert à l'hôpital (encore !) et retourner à la préfecture le reste des hommes, en compagnie des scélérats.

L'affaire était enfin close !

Mais les hommes étaient moroses. Le bilan était loin d'être favorable.

_Un cogne sur le carreau et quel cogne ! Le chef de la police en personne. Pas de quoi pavoiser._

Javert resta inconscient de nombreuses heures. Le médecin se chargea de lui avec toute la dextérité possible. Il fallait néanmoins attendre.

Le préfet prévint les journaux de la réussite de l'enquête. Il expliqua les circonstances de l'arrestation, évoquant également la blessure du divisionnaire et les inquiétudes à son encontre. Javert faisait encore parler de lui !

Plusieurs personnalités se relayèrent à son chevet. Un simple policier ! Un gitan ! Si Javert n'avait pas été abruti par la drogue, il en aurait ri de dépit.

Le ministre de la police fit le déplacement en personne. Content malgré tout d'entendre le rapport concernant la fin de cette affaire de la bouche de M. Chabouillet.

« C'est une tête brûlée votre Javert, messieurs. Vous auriez pu choisir un homme plus pondéré. »

_En effet. Ils auraient pu._

Javert était étendu, pâle comme un linge, dans le dortoir de l'hôpital. Le préfet fit jouer de ses relations pour avoir le droit à une chambre individuelle. Ce n'était pas régulier mais Javert était le protégé de M. Chabouillet, ce dernier était prêt à débourser des sommes folles pour assurer de bons soins au policier.

Le chef de la Sûreté, Eugène-François Vidocq, vint aussi prendre des nouvelles de cet ancien garde-chiourme de Toulon, il avait connu Javert là-bas, des décennies plus tôt. Les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas mais avaient appris à travailler ensemble. Et cela marchait plutôt bien. Il fallait en convenir.

Chabouillet, surtout, passait beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital. Trop, vu l'emploi du temps très serré du préfet de la police de Paris. Mais il n'en avait cure.

Il se souvenait de Toulon. Et il priait pour la guérison de Javert.

Le vieil homme vit venir la comtesse de Montsouris avec étonnement. La jeune femme se tenait dans la petite pièce servant de chambre de malade, une inquiétude folle visible sur le visage. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, trop horrifiée par l'état du divisionnaire.

Et un jour...

Un jour, un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la carrure impressionnante demanda à voir le divisionnaire.

M. Chabouillet reconnut M. Fauchelevent et son instinct de policer se réveilla tout à coup. Il accepta et guida M. Fauchelevent jusqu'à Javert. L'homme semblait affolé lui aussi.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et regardèrent le malheureux endormi, pâle comme un mort, étendu à leur côté. Fauchelevent sortit un chapelet de perles de jais noir et se mit à prier, les mains tremblantes. Chabouillet, lui, voulait interroger.

« Vous semblez vous être attaché à notre divisionnaire, M. Fauchelevent.

\- C'est un homme bien, se défendit Fauchelevent. Il s'est sacrifié pour une femme ?

\- Il s'est proposé pour remplacer un otage. La bande des cambrioleurs.

\- Mon Dieu ! Et sa blessure ?

\- Un coup de couteau.

\- Seigneur... »

Fauchelevent ferma les yeux, murmurant des prières avec soin. M. Chabouillet eut pitié et murmura doucement :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive.

\- J'imagine que dans son métier, les blessures sont régulières.

\- Depuis quand le connaissez-vous ? »

Valjean sourit en reconnaissant le piège grossier qu'on lui tendait.

« Quelques mois seulement. Mais c'est un homme qui mérite qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Nous nous sommes côtoyés quelques fois depuis mon _« arrestation »__._

\- Je connais Javert depuis Toulon, asséna M. Chabouillet. Saviez-vous qu'il a été garde-chiourme il y a des années ?

\- Non, répondit Valjean, le visage impassible.

\- Un jour, je fus envoyé par mes supérieurs faire une inspection sur l'état des bagnes et des prisons de France. Il s'agissait d'établir un constat précis afin d'améliorer le système carcéral. Connaissez-vous le bagne de Toulon, M. Fauchelevent ?

\- Non, monsieur le préfet.

\- Alors, imaginez l'enfer sur Terre ! De pauvres diables maltraités et un soleil de plomb. Javert était un des gardiens, le plus jeune de tous ! »

Valjean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être captivé par l'histoire de M. Chabouillet. Ses souvenirs se réveillaient aussi à l'évocation de Toulon. Sueur, sel, soleil.

« Le directeur de la prison n'était pas d'accord avec l'initiative du ministre de la justice. Il devait trouver qu'on empiétait sur ses prérogatives. Il n'a donc rien fait pour faciliter mon inspection. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à la protection d'un seul gardien. Un tout jeune homme appelé Javert.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le préfet de police eut un sourire amusé en apercevant l'intérêt du vieil homme pour son histoire. Un homme étrange ce Fauchelevent, une carrure de portefaix...ou de forçat..., des cheveux blancs qui le rendaient solennel, des mains calleuses et larges, des yeux bleus d'azur qui le regardaient avec douceur. Bonté. Mais cependant un air d'autorité naturelle caractérisait son attitude. Un homme habitué à être obéi.

_Étrange..._

M. Chabouillet se leva et toucha le front de Javert. Se prouver que l'homme était vivant. Le préfet était tellement surpris de ses sentiments si puissants pour son protégé. Une volonté folle de le garder à l'abri de tout danger. Incompréhensible ! Ils n'étaient pas amis, juste un patron et son protégé.

Fort heureusement, la fièvre ne se déclarait pas, le risque d'infection semblait s'éloigner. Le divisionnaire gémit et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« Une révolte de forçats a eu lieu durant ma visite, reprit M. Chabouillet, une fois retourné à son siège. Un hasard ! J'étais seul dans la cour, face aux forçats excités, à mes côtés se tenait ce Javert. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui. Et Javert s'est révélé un homme de valeur. Il s'est interposé, calmement, il a levé sa matraque, menaçant des pires représailles le premier qui osait lever la main sur l'envoyé du préfet de police de Paris. Puis, il a discuté avec les forçats. Autoritaire, sans peur. Je n'avais jamais vu cela. Je n'en menais pas large. »

M. Chabouillet regarda fixement Fauchelevent, un petit sourire aux lèvres, infiniment désolé.

« J'ai toujours honte aujourd'hui de mon attitude ce jour-là. Javert a marchandé ma vie. Lentement, clairement, il a expliqué aux forçats l'intérêt de ma visite pour eux, puis il a proposé sa vie contre la mienne. Un gardien ! C'est plus utile pour des forçats qu'un secrétaire venu de loin. Et il les a convaincus ! »

M. Chabouillet regarda ses mains couvertes de tâches de vieillesse. Il avait déjà trop vécu.

« Et ensuite ?, fit Fauchelevent, pressant.

\- Cela vous intéresse M. Fauchelevent ?, sourit le préfet avec un sourire ironique. Si vous aviez rencontré Javert à ce moment-là, vous auriez peut-être du mal à reconnaître l'homme qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Si par exemple, vous aviez été un des forçats de Toulon. Ce fameux Jean Valjean par exemple... »

Illisibles, les yeux si bleus de M. Fauchelevent examinaient M. Chabouillet avec un tel air d'innocence.

« Mais c'était déjà un jeune homme dur et insensible. Je ne sais pas ce que les forçats lui ont fait subir lorsqu'ils se sont emparés de lui. Pour ma part, j'ai couru jusqu'à la grille de sortie de la cour du bagne et j'ai appelé à l'aide. On m'a ouvert. Et je l'ai lâchement abandonné. »

Et tout à coup, Jean Valjean se souvint de ce jour ! Il était au mitard, au pain sec et à l'eau, dans la nuit éternelle. Une punition d'un des gardes pour avoir refusé de baisser les yeux devant les siens. Un homme sauvage et insoumis Jean-le-Cric. Il avait l'habitude du mitard.

Il n'avait pas participé à la révolte. Mais il avait entendu les cris, les hurlements puis les coups de fusil. Il avait espéré contre toute attente que ses camarades remportent la partie et viennent le chercher.

Il avait gueulé dans l'obscurité de sa cellule pour les attirer. Personne n'était venu.

La fusillade fut longue après cela. Et Jean-le-Cric fut tout à coup content de ne pas avoir été libéré par ses compagnons de chaîne.

A son retour dans la chiourme, Valjean apprit qu'un des gardes avait été capturé et qu'il avait appris dans la douleur la signification exacte de sa position dans la hiérarchie du bagne.

Ainsi c'était Javert !

Il n'avait jamais su de quel garde il s'était agi. On ne le lui avait pas dit et il ne l'avait pas demandé. Un garde en uniforme gris pareil aux autres.

« La révolte a duré six heures, murmura Valjean, sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses souvenirs, puis il se troubla en captant le regard intéressé du préfet posé sur lui.

\- Oui, six heures, approuva M. Chabouillet en souriant. Six heures durant lesquelles j'ai attendu l'attaque des gardes pour sauver le jeune Javert. Six heures de discussion ! J'ai du menacer le directeur. Enfin, il s'est décidé et est passé à l'action. Ses hommes ont pris la cour d'assaut avec des armes et bien accompagnés de soldats. Cela a duré des heures encore et la révolte a été matée.

\- Et Javert ?

\- Vivant. On l'a retrouvé dans une des cellules, enchaîné comme un forçat. Plus mort que vif. Il a supporté une longue séance de bastonnade. Pour ce que j'en sais. Et ce qu'on m'en a dit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il avait supporté. Et je n'ai même pas eu le droit de voir son corps. »

M. Chabouillet se tut et reporta son regard sur Javert.

Valjean, lui, savait exactement ce que Javert avait subi, le détail de tout ce qu'il avait connu lui avait été fidèlement rapporté. Et l'ancien forçat comprit un peu mieux l'intransigeance et l'austérité du policier. Navré pour Javert.

« Mais je me suis promis de le sortir de là et de l'emmener avec moi, continua M. Chabouillet. J'ai mis de longs mois à convaincre mes chefs mais Javert a été versé finalement dans la police. En tant que simple sergent. Puis il a continué sa carrière, passant les échelons et il est devenu inspecteur par ses propres moyens. Un homme courageux, dévoué et inflexible.

\- C'est vrai, » admit Valjean.

Et il parut évident aux deux hommes que M. Fauchelevent ne parlait plus, il s'agissait de M. Madeleine, de M. Valjean, de quelqu'un qui connaissait depuis très longtemps l'inspecteur Javert. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Valjean commença à trembler tandis que M. Chabouillet souriait...amusé...


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l'amitié devient amour...

M. Chabouillet contemplait Jean Valjean, cherchant à reconnaître les traits du forçat, cachés sous les beaux costumes du bourgeois.

Javert l'avait bien fait, lui.

Le vieil homme cachait nerveusement ses mains, descendant instinctivement ses manches sur ses poignets. M. Chabouillet sourit, encore, mais sans aucune aménité.

Les soupçons du chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer avaient été fondés.

« Javert est devenu plus souple depuis quelques mois, s'écria le préfet. Dans le bon sens. J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé aux barricades de juin mais ce fut un coup de foudre dans sa vie. Cela dit, il reste une tête brûlée ! »

Que cherchait à faire M. Chabouillet ?

A faire avouer à l'ancien forçat en rupture de ban qu'il était aussi un révolutionnaire passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement voire d'exil ?

M. Fauchelevent resta silencieux, dans l'expectative.

« Quant au rapport que j'avais fidèlement écrit sur les bagnes, il n'a jamais servi. Ou si peu. Aucune amélioration n'a été apportée au système carcéral. »

Puis l'homme se tut.

Soudain, chacun se redressa, attentif au blessé et au changement de sa respiration. Javert se réveillait enfin. Sa tête bougeait sur l'oreiller et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir. Javert essaya de voir quelque chose et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard soulagé de Jean Valjean posé sur lui.

Le policier eut une grimace éloquente. Il n'avait pas remarqué M. Chabouillet, placé de l'autre côté du lit, hors de sa vue. Et resté très discret.

« Valjean ! Que diable faites-vous ici ?, souffla Javert, d'une voix faible en tentant de se redresser dans son lit, malgré la douleur irradiant dans tout son côté.

\- Du calme Javert !, » lança Chabouillet, autoritairement.

Javert eut un regard fixe, empli d'une terreur sans nom. Un regard inhabituel sur lui et qui frappa Valjean.

« Pardonnez-moi !, souffla la voix rauque du policier. Je n'ai jamais su vous protéger.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en tort, mon ami, rétorqua Valjean, tristement. Je n'ai jamais été très prudent moi-même lorsqu'il s'agit de vous. »

Javert se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé et malheureux.

« Bien, messieurs, reprit le préfet, posément. Je vais vous laisser entre vous. Je suis content de vous voir réveillé Javert. Vous m'avez inquiété !

\- Monsieur, jeta Javert, la voix étranglée. Je vous prie de patienter avant de... »

Javert cherchait son souffle, M. Chabouillet s'approcha de lui et regarda le pauvre homme, paniqué. Doucement, le préfet remplit un verre avec de l'eau conservée dans un pichet et aida son protégé à boire. Douloureusement conscient de la peur qui prenait cet homme si dur en sentant ses doigts trembler contre les siens tandis qu'ils soutenaient le verre.

« Avant de quoi Javert ?, demanda M. Chabouillet, aimablement.

\- Avant d'arrêter Jean Valjean, répondit Javert, la voix rendue plus stable grâce à l'eau.

\- Mais que dites-vous là Javert ? Votre blessure vous fait délirer, mon pauvre ami. Le forçat Jean Valjean est mort depuis si longtemps.

\- Monsieur...

\- Ici se trouve M. Fauchelevent, votre ami.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Nous parlerons dans mon bureau à votre retour Javert. D'ici là, reposez-vous bien ! »

Et le préfet de police de Paris s'en alla, content d'avoir compris quelques aspects de la vie de Javert. Des aspects qu'il suspectait mais qu'il était satisfait de savoir enfin. Le reste ne concernait que sa conscience mais il n'avait jamais été intransigeant avec elle.

Justement, il n'était pas Javert et la politique n'était pas un domaine dans lequel l'intransigeance avait sa place.

Les deux hommes, restés seuls, se tenaient silencieux puis Valjean soupira. Inconscient de la tension qu'il avait accumulée durant la conversation avec M. Chabouillet.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Javert ?

\- Vivant, » répondit laconiquement le policier blessé.

Valjean ne savait pas comment interpréter ce que le préfet avait voulu dire. Était-il réellement libre ? Et puis les souvenirs de Toulon avaient attristé le forçat évadé.

Valjean posa une main sur le front de Javert pour vérifier la fièvre, ensuite la main se perdit dans les cheveux du divisionnaire. Javert ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

« A charge de revanche, mon cher inspecteur, sourit tristement Valjean. Vous m'aviez dit que la chasse n'était pas terminée. Peut-être est-elle enfin close ?

\- J'irais voir M. Chabouillet et je vais tout faire pour vous sauver, » murmura le divisionnaire.

Et ce fut un nouveau pas en avant. Et quel pas !

Jean Valjean se pencha sur Javert et lentement il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche, sèche, du policier. Javert ouvrit les yeux tout à coup et se crispa.

« J'ai eu si peur pour vous, Javert, souffla Valjean, lorsque j'ai lu votre nom dans le journal.

\- Valjean, je vous en prie...

\- Trois semaines sans nouvelles et j'apprends votre agression.

\- Valjean, j'ai déjà dit que vous étiez trop sentimental. »

Javert sourit, se détendant enfin tandis que les doigts de Valjean caressaient lentement sa joue, puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et cette fois, Javert accueillit le baiser de l'ancien forçat. Il ouvrit la bouche, doucement. Valjean fut trop heureux de se conformer, laissant sa langue rencontrer celle du policier. Le baiser s'approfondit et devint plus sensuel. On était loin de la fougue d'Antoine, c'était un baiser doux, une promesse entre deux hommes âgés.

« Guéris vite et viens me voir ! François..., murmura Valjean, en se reculant enfin.

\- Je te le promets... Jean... Tu m'as battu trop de fois à trop de jeux. Tu me dois plusieurs revanches. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils se tutoyaient, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, c'était leur premier baiser. Cela les fit sourire.

Que de chemin parcouru pour en arriver là !

Le médecin entra alors pour visiter son malade et Valjean quitta la chambre de Javert.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au divisionnaire pour blesser les susceptibilités de tout le personnel de l'hôpital. On l'envoya passer sa convalescence à son domicile, il obéit avec joie. De toute façon, il n'avait pas les moyens de payer pour des soins prolongés à l'hôpital et il ne voulait surtout pas être redevable à M. Chabouillet davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et Javert voulait se retrouver seul, chez lui, à réfléchir posément à la situation.

Il était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs d'Antoine, qu'il aimait toujours, et sa peur de compromettre Jean Valjean, pour lequel ses sentiments étaient étranges. Difficiles à décrypter. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Enfin, Javert fit tout pour être debout le plus vite possible et revenir à son bureau de la préfecture, ravi de se retrouver là, vivant.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de demander une entrevue officielle auprès du préfet, M. Chabouillet. Ce qu'il obtint immédiatement.

L'heure des comptes avait sonné.

M. Chabouillet le vit entrer avec appréhension.

« Déjà présent à votre poste !? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner chez vous Javert et de prendre quelques jours de repos ! Un coup de couteau que diable ! Ce n'est pas une simple gifle !

\- Je voulais vous voir, monsieur. »

Des paroles glacées. Le préfet secoua la tête, agacé.

« Si vous voulez me donner votre démission, je vous renvoie auprès du ministre de la police. Votre dernier succès vous a rendu intouchable.

\- Je ne viens pas démissionner, je viens solliciter une...non deux...faveurs, monsieur le préfet. Mais si vous estimez que je dois démissionner, je le ferais monsieur.

\- Asseyez-vous Javert et devisons comme deux collègues. »

Javert et son respect de l'étiquette ! La conversation ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait prévue. M. Chabouillet le savait très bien et voulait le désarçonner, ainsi ils pourraient vraiment parler.

Javert hésita puis il s'assit en face de M. Chabouillet.

« Un café Javert ?

\- Je vous prie, monsieur, de me permettre d'abuser de votre position.

\- Allez-y Javert. Je vous écoute.

\- Je souhaite obtenir une grâce royale pleine et entière au nom de Jean Valjean, annonça clairement le policier.

\- Il n'est pas mort ?, demanda ironiquement le préfet.

\- Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui, monsieur. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé et libéré à la barricade. Il a refusé de me tuer et ce malgré le fait que j'étais prêt à le capturer après ça. Il s'est constitué mon prisonnier.

\- Et vous avez voulu vous suicider le soir-même ?

\- Un forçat sauvant un policier ? Un homme que j'ai passé ma vie à persécuter ? Tout ce que j'ai fait était mauvais. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Démissionner. Définitivement.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait que des actes mauvais, Javert, » opposa fermement le préfet.

Javert haussa les épaules et baissa la tête, examinant ses mains.

« Peut-être pas tout, admit-il amèrement.

\- Je vais vous obtenir ce pardon pour ce Jean Valjean, Javert. Votre ami pourra retrouver son identité et sortir en pleine lumière. Un homme de son âge qui... Vous vous sentez bien Javert ? »

Javert avait vacillé, les deux mains posées sur le bureau devant lui. Il se reprit lentement. C'était si simple. Il respirait, profondément.

« Vraiment monsieur ?

\- Bien entendu ! Je vais même placer cela en tête de mes priorités. Laissez-moi quelques jours pour régler cela.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

Un silence profond. Javert avait la tête qui tournait, lancinante.

« Et la deuxième faveur Javert ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre un congé de deux semaines, monsieur. »

Cette demande surprit favorablement le préfet, sachant que Javert n'avait que très rarement pris des congés de son existence.

« Accordé ! Cette enquête vous a durement éprouvé et votre santé n'est pas des plus florissantes.

\- Merci, monsieur, répéta Javert. Je suis votre obligé. »

_Toujours, toujours. _Depuis Toulon. Javert était dévoué à M. Chabouillet, il obéissait à son patron et lui montrait tout le respect possible.

Javert se leva et s'inclina avec déférence, retrouvant sa vieille attitude de subalterne soumis face à son supérieur. Il quitta le bureau du préfet sur la promesse de recevoir la grâce royale le plus rapidement possible.

Le soir-même, Javert était chez le baron de Pontmercy. Il voulait revoir Jean Valjean, certainement pas pour lui parler de cette grâce en pourparlers mais il souhaitait rassurer le vieil homme sur lui-même. Sur sa santé.

Et cela lui sembla tellement étrange de faire cela. Mais Valjean avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour le policier...et le souvenir de leurs baisers brûlait ses lèvres.

Au 6, rue des Filles-du-Calvaire, on fit entrer le policier sans vraiment y prendre garde. La situation était chaotique. Le divisionnaire apprit avec stupeur de la bouche d'une servante que la baronne était souffrante. Cosette allait bientôt accoucher. Marius, le jeune baron, courait partout, affolé devant la situation. M. Gillenormand retrouvait tout à coup sa position de chef de maison et n'appréciait pas cela du tout. Il était totalement perdu. Quant à la tante de Marius, elle était au chevet de la jeune femme, essayant de l'aider dans sa détresse.

Jean Valjean restait dans le jardin, malgré le froid qui arrivait et le manque de travaux à faire dans le jardin. Malgré le soir qui tombait.

Javert tombait mal et fut soulagé de retrouver son ami. Mais le policier fut inquiet de voir le regard fou que Valjean posa sur lui.

« Comment va Cosette ?, demanda Valjean aussitôt.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cher Javert. Elle a des douleurs depuis ce matin.

\- Cela prend du temps, Valjean. Et il ne faut pas s'affoler outre-mesure. »

Une phrase jetée en l'air sans intérêt. Un tiers des accouchements finissait mal, par la mort de la mère, par la mort du nourrisson...par la mort des deux...

Javert parlait sans savoir mais il essayait de rassurer le vieux forçat. Sans trop savoir comment faire.


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette accouche, Valjean est inconscient de tout, Javert se prépare à partir pour Montreuil... L'affaire avance...

Les deux hommes se tenaient dans le jardin abandonné. Sous une petite pluie fine et désagréable. Dans la nuit qui tombait.

Jean Valjean sembla tout à coup se rappeler avec qui il devisait, il retrouva son doux sourire et demanda :

« Et vous-même, comment allez-vous ?

\- Un bandage à changer, des soins à faire régulièrement et un repos à prendre. Sinon ça va.

\- Donc des prescriptions que vous ne suivrez pas !, sourit gentiment M. Fauchelevent.

\- Venez à l'intérieur Valjean. Il fait froid dehors. »

Javert se faisait du souci pour son ami. Il était en simple veston alors que le froid était déjà piquant. Et le policier n'oubliait pas la grippe qui avait terrassé l'ancien forçat il y avait quelques mois de cela.

Lentement, il voulut entraîner Valjean jusqu'à la maison, le vieil homme ne résista pas longtemps et le suivit. Javert pénétra dans la maison des Pontmercy et amena Valjean dans le salon. Là, il déposa son ami dans un fauteuil, consterné de voir les cheveux humides et les habits glacés.

Ne laissant pas Valjean l'en empêcher, Javert arrêta une servante et demanda quand le dîner serait prêt. Il voulait quelque chose de chaud pour M. Fauchelevent.

La servante, une dénommée Nicolette, fut surprise de cette question et avoua qu'aucun dîner n'était prêt. Personne n'y avait songé.

Et ce n'était pas prêt de changer vu l'attitude brisée de Marius de Pontmercy, assis sur le canapé, la tête pendant entre ses mains croisées devant lui ou le regard hanté de M. Gillenormand, la pipe bien enfoncée dans la bouche, oubliant de l'allumer pour la fumer. On était plus attentif aux hurlements de la malheureuse Cosette qu'à autre chose.

Javert prit son attitude implacable de policier et donna des ordres, que nul n'aurait osé contredire. Un dîner simple à préparer pour tout le monde. Omelettes, pain, fromage. Du café chaud tout de suite. Le médecin n'était pas encore là mais il n'allait pas tarder.

C'était devenu un refrain dans la bouche de Jean Valjean.

_Le médecin était attendu depuis ce matin, Javert, il n'allait pas tarder. Seigneur... Il devait venir cet après-midi. _

Javert s'imposa. Il prit du papier à lettre dans le secrétaire de M. Gillenormand et envoya un message à son propre médecin, le docteur Vernet, lui demandant humblement de lui envoyer Sœur Eulalie, en expliquant la situation.

Le policier n'osait pas demander davantage.

Et la maison se mit à tourner enfin à peu près.

Une demie-heure après les instructions de monsieur le divisionnaire de la police, un repas était servi sur la table, chaud et revigorant. Jean Valjean avait retrouvé des couleurs après avoir bu du café et mangé un peu de pain, sur les injonctions de l'ancien garde-chiourme.

Chacun était attablé et se restaurait malgré la peur inhérente de tous les présents. Javert se sentait pris dans l'ambiance générale et craignait à son tour un mauvais accouchement.

La tante de Marius avait eu le droit à un plateau également. Javert ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Puis la sonnette prévint de l'arrivée d'un nouvel invité. Tout le monde espérait le médecin et Javert reconnut avec surprise le docteur Vernet, accompagné par deux nonnes. Il se leva pour les accueillir. Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Docteur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Je sais, monsieur le divisionnaire, sourit le docteur, pour rassurer le policier. Mais j'avoue que votre message a piqué ma curiosité. Une jeune femme en train d'accoucher. »

Le sourire chaleureux que le médecin exhibait disparut rapidement lorsque Javert expliqua ses raisons.

« Ce n'est pas ma femme, c'est la jeune baronne de Pontmercy. »

Le docteur Vernet fut déçu mais il se reprit. Marius de Pontmercy, apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin, s'était précipité sur le nouveau venu.

« Voici le père, le baron de Pontmercy, présenta poliment Javert.

\- Hé bien, monsieur le baron, menez-moi à votre jeune épouse. Notre divisionnaire s'inquiète assez pour m'avoir fait demander. »

Et Marius, négligeant le repas, saisit le médecin par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il ne resta plus que les deux nonnes et Javert reconnut bien entendu Sœur Eulalie. Elle le regardait en souriant. Il s'inclina avec déférence.

« Merci, ma sœur. Votre soutien sera d'une grande aide. Et merci à vous aussi, ma sœur. »

La deuxième nonne remercia le policier de sa politesse avec un sourire bienveillant. C'était une femme encore assez jeune mais la peau marquée par la petite vérole.

« Sœur Marie des Anges est spécialisée dans les accouchements. Elle a accepté de m'accompagner ce soir, sachant que mon protégé était là et me réclamait.

\- Votre protégé, ma sœur ?

\- Vais-je vous voir encore pleurer, monsieur ? Peut-être de joie cette fois-ci ?

\- Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma personne, ma sœur. La chambre de la baronne est à l'étage. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine... »

Le ton était devenu froid et sec, et ne provoqua qu'un rire amusé chez la vieille nonne. Mais Nicolette, la servante, vint les chercher, elle et sa compagne, de la part du médecin. Les deux femmes voilées disparurent de la salle.

Il ne restait que les trois hommes, blancs de peur et aux aguets, accompagnés du serviteur personnel de M. Gillenormand, le dénommé Basque.

Les cris de la jeune Cosette retentirent encore, effroyables. Valjean se leva, prêt à bondir à l'étage. Javert s'approcha de lui et doucement posa ses mains sur les épaules puissantes de l'ancien forçat, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

Il fallait de la patience. Il fallait de l'espoir. Il fallait la sérénité de la prière. Jean-le-Cric devait rester calme.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le médecin, réclamé depuis des heures, arriva enfin, mais il fut renvoyé gentiment à ses pénates. Trop tard. Il promit de revenir le lendemain, voir la malheureuse.

Javert posa une main sur le bras de Valjean pour retenir l'ancien forçat, encore. Il s'en était fallu de peu que Jean-le-Cric ne frappe le médecin pour le punir de son incurie.

_Calme 24601..._

Et cela dura...toute la nuit... Marius fut chassé de la chambre par le médecin et revint, hagard, dans la salle. Sa tante fut conservée et servait d'intermédiaire, amenant de l'eau chaude, déposant des linges sanglants dans l'entrée...dont la vue affola les hommes.

Javert faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage, préférant mille fois se prendre des coups de fouets, que d'être là à se ronger les sangs. Inutile.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu. Il hésitait à partir. Mais la vision de Jean Valjean, si vieux, si seul, abîmé dans la prière le retint.

« Puis-je prier avec vous Valjean ?, demanda le policier d'une voix rauque.

\- Bien entendu Javert, » répondit Valjean en souriant. Un sourire éblouissant.

Et les deux hommes prièrent, assis côte à côte dans cette atmosphère pesante, emplie de cris et de douleur, d'inquiétude et de terreur.

Javert n'avait jamais connu cela.

Enfin le calme revint aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Surprenant tout le monde. Un silence profond. Et un vagissement de nouveau-né retentit.

Marius se leva, comme un automate, et courut voir Cosette, l'enfant. Il était père.

Bientôt, son cri résonna, du haut de l'escalier. Heureux.

« C'est un garçon ! Cosette va bien ! »

La tension retomba d'un coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi les trois hommes se mirent à rire. Basque se permettant également de sourire. Les servantes étaient là, tellement soulagées. Nicolette, Toussaint et les autres...

Valjean saisit les mains de Javert et les serra avec force, des larmes plein les yeux. Le policier savait qu'il n'était pas mieux que son ami.

« Cosette va bien, Javert. Elle va bien.

\- Vous êtes grand-père Valjean, sourit Javert, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, laissant ses mains dans l'étreinte de celles du vieux forçat.

\- Un garçon, M. Jean !, s'écria le vieux M. Gillenormand, avec joie. Un garçon ! Un héritier pour les Gillenormand-Pontmercy. Cosette est une brave petite ! »

Et des cris résonnèrent à nouveau, une cavalcade dans l'escalier, Marius apparut, un petit paquet dans les bras, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Sœur Eulalie le suivait, l'air sévère. Mais Marius jubilait.

« Grand-père, père. Voici mon fils, votre petit-fils, votre arrière-petit-fils. Il est magnifique !

\- Montre-le Marius ! Montre ! »

Le vieillard qui avait connu les fastes de l'Ancien Régime, les drames de la Révolution, la folie de l'Empire, tendit les mains pour recevoir l'enfant et il pleura. Ensuite, Marius le reprit pour le donner à Jean Valjean. Le pauvre homme prit le nouveau-né dans ses bras et ne sut pas quoi faire, le regardant un peu stupidement.

Un nouveau-né endormi, le visage encore tout chiffonné, du sang encore visible dans les plis de sa peau. Le fils de Cosette.

« Il faut le rendre à sa mère, maintenant, monsieur, gronda Sœur Eulalie en regardant le jeune baron.

\- Oui, ma sœur, rétorqua Marius de Pontmercy, rayonnant de joie.

\- Il faut trouver un prénom, murmura Valjean. Un prénom pour ce petit bout d'homme.

\- Messieurs, je reprends l'enfant !, » dit catégoriquement la nonne.

Doucement, Sœur Eulalie s'empara du petit ange qui se mit aussitôt à hurler, fatigué de tous ces déplacements. Elle disparut avec l'enfant, criant toujours de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Les hommes se regardèrent et la joie éclata, encore.

« Quelle voix !, s'écria M. Gillenormand. Il a du coffre ! Ta mère hurlait si fort, Marius, que personne dans la maison ne pouvait dormir. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu avais de la voix !

\- Et Cosette ?, demanda Marius, sans réfléchir un seul instant. Avait-elle autant de voix à cet âge ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire, rétorqua doucement Valjean. Elle ne vivait pas avec moi étant bébé. »

Cela doucha Marius de Pontmerçy qui eut l'air désolé d'avoir affligé le vieil homme. Il s'excusa et retourna auprès de Cosette.

Javert se sentait de trop au-milieu de tous ces événements. Au-milieu de cette joie ambiante, on souriait, on riait, Basque apportait du champagne, Valjean se permettait de rire un peu fort... Bientôt, Marius appela tout le monde, Cosette voulait les voir, pour les rassurer, les embrasser.

Javert disparut à ce moment-là, sans prévenir personne. Il avait la gorge nouée. L'affaire des cambriolages enfin réglée, il songeait de plus en plus à Fantine et à Cosette. Il avait fait une promesse. Il allait la tenir. Ce serait son cadeau de naissance.

Et puis qui sait ? Il avait toujours un rendez-vous à honorer... Il était temps d'y songer... Le baiser échangé dans l'hôpital n'était qu'un moment de folie qu'il fallait oublier.

Javert rentra chez lui et commença les préparatifs pour son départ...

Cela lui prit quelques jours.

Organiser le voyage. Le policier paya trois mois de loyer à sa logeuse, lui expliquant qu'il allait partir bientôt. Que cela ne devait pas durer longtemps mais Javert était un pessimiste dans l'âme. Il prenait ses précautions, même si, normalement, il ne devait disparaître que deux semaines, peut-être trois.

Le trajet en lui-même ne devait durer qu'une journée, peut-être deux, jusqu'à Montreuil-sur-Mer. Seulement Javert était prudent. Partir en voyage pendant l'hiver n'était pas la meilleure option. Donc le policier vérifia soigneusement le trajet, les étapes, les auberges existant jusqu'à Montreuil et l'argent que cela allait lui coûter... Pour louer une chambre à l'auberge, prendre des repas consistants, payer sa place dans la voiture...

Dans le même temps, Javert géra son poste avec soin. Il ramena tous les dossiers aux archives de la préfecture et il demanda expressément à l'archiviste de les laisser tels quels, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps à son retour à tout reprendre à zéro. Qu'on attende la nouvelle de sa disparition pour tout perdre dans la masse des documents officiels.

Javert vécut quelques jours dans son bureau et expédia les affaires courantes, afin de laisser un poste net à son remplaçant. Le secrétaire du préfet, M. Marigny, l'ancien divisionnaire, vint le voir pour accepter la transition. Heureux de reprendre les rênes de la brigade un petit moment. Enfin, il fut prêt.

Et il ne restait plus qu'à réserver la diligence.

Javert n'attendait plus qu'une dernière petite chose avant de partir. Une petite appréhension l'empêchait de quitter les lieux avant d'avoir réglé cette dernière affaire. Ainsi, Javert attendit quelques jours, repoussant encore et encore son départ...et enfin, un matin, un porteur se présenta dans son bureau de la part du préfet.

Il tendit respectueusement un document en papier épais au divisionnaire de la police avant de disparaître.

Javert savait ce que c'était, il déplia le document officiel avec des doigts qui tremblaient.

_La grâce royale officielle de Jean Valjean !_


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un voyage se profile à l'horizon. Partira-t-on ou ne partira-t-on pas ?

Javert examina les termes, écrits dans une jolie écriture, pleine de déliés. Un régal à lire. Un papier épais, un tampon officiel, une signature royale...

Le policier dut se soutenir à son bureau, sa tête lui tournait et les larmes piquaient ses yeux.

_La grâce royale officielle de Jean Valjean !_

Il avait réussi !

_Peut-être les dettes étaient-elles enfin payées ?_

Javert se précipita dans le bureau du préfet, sans demander audience, sans attendre la permission. Il ouvrit la porte et entra brusquement, essoufflé et décoiffé. M. Chabouillet fut surpris de voir Javert si peu maître de lui et jeta un regard sur son secrétaire, M. Marigny, tout aussi abasourdi que son supérieur de l'état nerveux du divisionnaire.

« Javert ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Et Javert s'inclina, avec déférence, puis il plia le genou, dans une attitude humble, réservée aux personnes de sang royal. Au mépris de la douleur atroce que cela provoquait. M. Chabouillet fut estomaqué. M. Marigny prit un souffle audible de tous.

« Javert ?! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Merci, monsieur, répondit la voix profonde du policier. Pour Jean Valjean. Pour moi. »

M. Chabouillet eut l'air soulagé, un peu amusé par cet étalage trop dramatique. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Le préfet se leva, résistant à l'envie de gronder cet homme impossible, et vint le forcer à se relever.

Jamais Javert n'avait plié le genou devant qui que ce soit. Le préfet était ému malgré tout...

« Vous êtes si surprenant, mon cher Javert. Je ne vois là rien que de très normal. J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur ce Fauchelevent et sur ce Madeleine. Quelques témoignages, quelques rapports et ce fut tout. George m'a été d'une grande aide en la matière.

\- Monsieur..., commença Javert, mais il se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

\- De braves hommes tous les deux, poursuivit le préfet, apaisant son vis-à-vis. Votre homme n'a commis dans les faits qu'un délit mineur, un vol de pain avec bris de vitrine, qui lui a coûté cinq ans de bagne. Ajouté à cela quelques accusations de braconnage. J'aurai aimé rencontré son juge ou son avocat. Deux belles fripouilles au vu des circonstances atténuantes de l'accusé. »

Javert ne disait rien. Il fut un temps où il surveillait Jean Valjean avec soin, _24601_, et il avait sensiblement pensé que le bagne était peut-être un peu excessif pour un vol de pain...mais le garde-chiourme appliquait la sentence sans tergiverser.

« Si seulement il n'avait pas voulu s'évader..., murmura Javert.

\- Vous lui demanderez pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à tenir bon sans vouloir fuir si souvent. C'est vraiment le seul défaut de son dossier. Le roi m'a même demandé si l'homme avait bien toute sa tête.

\- Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur et ses enfants, » le défendit Javert.

Cela aussi, jamais l'adjudant-garde Javert ne l'aurait dit à Toulon. Un homme condamné à une peine, quelle qu'elle soit, se devait de l'assumer !

« Je sais, Javert, je sais. Cela a joué en sa faveur ! Vous voyez, j'ai fait vite ! Mais je vous croyais en congé ?

\- Je vais partir ce soir. Par la diligence. Maintenant que la grâce est là.

\- Et où allez-vous ?

\- Une affaire à terminer, monsieur le préfet. »

M. Chabouillet sourit. Ça y était, l'instant de grâce était passé, il retrouvait son divisionnaire et sa prudence habituelle.

« Mais vous reviendrez, n'est-ce-pas Javert ? »

Le policier ne répondit pas, il se posait sincèrement la question. Naturellement, il devait revenir pour Cosette. Pour Fantine.

Pour la Seine...

« Javert !

\- Vous doutez encore de ma fidélité, monsieur ?

\- Je doute de votre réelle envie de vivre et je crains sans cesse que vous ne décidiez de démissionner malgré tout. Définitivement.

\- Alors vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, monsieur.

\- Javert ! »

Javert s'était éloigné vers la porte en parlant, M. Chabouillet l'arrêta, la main sur l'épaule. Il ne souriait plus. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour son protégé et cela surprit ce dernier.

« Je vous promets de revenir, monsieur le préfet.

\- Bien, bien, fit le préfet, soulagé. Bon repos. »

Un dernier regard appuyé, le divisionnaire salua avec soin son supérieur avant de quitter la préfecture. Il salua également le secrétaire du préfet, son ancien supérieur, avec un respect profond.

Javert retourna à son appartement pour faire sa malle. Il pouvait partir le jour-même, il le savait. Il y avait un départ pour l'ouest de la France l'après-midi.

Deux semaines de voyage.

Javert envoya un message pour réserver une place et termina les derniers préparatifs. Il ne prit qu'un uniforme, il allait vivre en civil. Cette enquête se ferait à titre privé et il allait devenir un simple mouchard... Mais les circonstances pouvant évoluer, Javert préféra emmener un vêtement officiel, ne serait-ce que dans ses relations avec la police locale.

Javert savait que le chef de la police actuelle de Montreuil était l'inspecteur Magnier, un de ses anciens officiers, un homme efficace et intègre.

Il lui fallait un uniforme pour le rencontrer.

Javert poursuivait ses préparatifs, oubliant le repas de midi, lorsque la porte de son appartement fut ouverte à la volée, dévoilant un Jean Valjean, livide et échevelé.

« Vous..., commença l'ancien forçat. Vous avez fait quoi pour obtenir ceci ? »

Valjean sortit un papier de la poche de son manteau. Javert vit à quel point les mains de son ami tremblaient lorsqu'il dévoila la grâce royale. Javert eut un sourire ironique. Chabouillet avait aussi envoyé le document officiel à l'intéressé. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

« Répondez-moi Javert ! Que veut dire ceci ?

\- C'est une grâce royale accordée à Jean Valjean, expliqua posément le policier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous rendre la fin de votre vie. Une vie normale. C'est le préfet qui l'a obtenue de la part du roi en personne. Je le lui ai demandée...

\- Pourquoi Javert ?

\- Pour rembourser une partie de ma dette. Essayer de la rembourser. Je sais que c'est illusoire. Je ne peux pas rembourser dix-neuf années de bagne, mais peut-être une grâce vous permettra de vivre enfin sans peur.

\- Il n'y a pas de dette, Javert. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Dieu ! Il faut... »

Valjean se tut. Il venait de voir tout à coup la malle sur le sol, ouverte et dévoilant des vêtements bien pliés. Il tiqua.

« Vous partez ?

\- Une affaire m'attend. Je la repousse depuis trop longtemps.

\- Repoussez votre voyage Javert. Que peuvent vous coûter un jour ou deux de plus ?

\- Je le repousse depuis trop longtemps, répéta Javert. C'est une question de conscience. »

Javert eut un sourire amer, il allait dire _« d'honneur »_ mais il savait qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps le sien.

« Il faut que nous parlions Javert, il le faut ! Je veux comprendre !

\- Comprendre quoi Valjean ? Retournez auprès de Cosette, nous parlerons à mon retour. D'ailleurs, elle sera heureuse de me savoir parti.

\- Vous allez à Montreuil, n'est-ce-pas Javert ? »

La voix était devenue accusatrice, Javert sursauta sous le ton qui lui rappelait tout à coup M. Madeleine. Instinctivement, il se redressa, le dos raide et droit, mais il ne dit rien.

« Cosette m'a tout raconté. C'est une folie Javert, vous ne retrouverez jamais son père. Fantine était une prostituée. Paix à son âme !

\- J'ai fait une promesse, murmura Javert, tendu.

\- Vous allez à Montreuil ?, répéta sèchement Valjean.

\- Elle a peut-être fait des confidences, expliqua Javert. Elle était très liée aux sœurs de l'hôpital. »

Le souvenir de Sœur Simplice mentant sciemment à l'inspecteur Javert pour faciliter sa fuite revint en mémoire de Jean Valjean. L'ancien maire de Montreuil grimaça. La pauvre âme allait être affolée de revoir Javert.

« Personne n'acceptera de vous parler, Javert. Réfléchissez !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai que Montreuil... »

Et Javert conclut, le regard sombre et la tête baissée vers le sol.

« Et je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Qu'au moins, on lui laisse cela. S'il n'avait plus d'honneur, s'il n'était qu'un inverti, damné devant Dieu, qu'au moins, il reste un homme de parole.

Valjean ne répondit pas, il respira profondément pour se calmer et arrêter d'aboyer sur le policier. Puis il prit une décision. Il s'approcha du lourd bureau du divisionnaire et fouilla quelques tiroirs, sans demander la permission. Javert ne s'opposa pas, il était trop nerveux pour réagir. Valjean trouva du papier à lettre et le nécessaire à écriture. Il s'assit ensuite, simplement, pour griffonner un rapide message.

Javert ne disait rien, il attendait le départ inéluctable de Valjean, il avait encore une heure d'attente devant lui. Il lui fallait finir sa malle.

Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire qu'à s'occuper des lubies de l'ancien forçat.

Valjean disparut soudain de l'appartement, il courut dans l'entrée de l'immeuble à la recherche d'un gamin débrouillard. Contre une pièce d'or, le jeune Gavroche accepta de se charger de sa lettre.

Ceci fait, Valjean revint dans l'appartement de Javert et fut surpris de retrouver ce dernier, dévêtu de son uniforme et en train de s'habiller en costume civil. M. Javert !

Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux hommes, désagréable. Ils s'observaient en chiens de faïence. Ce fut Javert qui le brisa, trop mal à l'aise.

« Comment vont Cosette et le petit ?

\- Très bien Javert, répondit Valjean, retrouvant son sourire lumineux. D'ailleurs, Cosette a été extrêmement déçue de ne pas vous avoir vu le jour de l'accouchement.

\- Ce n'était pas ma place Valjean. »

Sur une impulsion, l'ancien forçat vint saisir les mains de l'ancien inspecteur, le forçant à lever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Peut-être est-ce ainsi que vous voyez les choses, Javert, mais, pour ma part, je remercie le Ciel de vous avoir fait venir ce jour-là. Votre médecin et vos sœurs ont fait des merveilles. Et vous avez été indispensable.

\- Le docteur Vernet est un homme bien. Et Sœur Eulalie, une femme sur qui on peut compter. Je n'ai fait que demander leur présence. Vous aviez tous l'air...dépassé...

\- Vous nous avez aidé à ne pas perdre pied. Vous m'avez soutenu. Vous avez pris les choses en main. Merci pour votre sollicitude. »

Javert était gêné au-delà de tout. La proximité de Valjean, la chaleur de son regard, la douceur de ses doigts. Tout cela le troublait. Il retira ses mains et se recula.

« Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?, demanda-t-il, espérant faire cesser la scène, trop affligeante, et lancer Valjean dans un autre sujet.

\- Jean-Luc. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Un joli prénom, Jean Valjean. »

Javert sourit, un vrai sourire, celui qui était si rare et adoucissait ses traits. Il souriait car il répondait à celui de Valjean. Le brave homme était si heureux qu'il irradiait de bonheur...

Et Valjean trouva ce sourire très beau. Il n'avait jamais vu Javert sourire ainsi. L'ancien forçat se jura de forcer Javert par tous les moyens à sourire de cette façon plus souvent...

Une heure passa durant laquelle Javert finit, enfin, sa malle, sans cesse interrompu par Valjean qui parlait de l'enfant, de Cosette, de l'enfant, de sa joie...à en étourdir Javert. Puis on frappa à la porte de l'ex-inspecteur. Javert fut surpris et consulta sa montre. Quel importun pouvait ainsi le déranger au moment de partir ?

Et il ouvrit la porte à Marius de Pontmercy. Et une malle prête pour un voyage.

Javert comprit et se tourna vers Valjean, la voix gonflée de colère.

« NON !, » asséna-t-il, catégorique.

Valjean se précipita sur Marius et l'accueillit avec satisfaction et soulagement.

« Merci, mon cher Marius, mais il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour moi. La malle me suffisait.

\- C'est que votre message nous a tous surpris, père. Je voulais juste vérifier ce qu'il en était. Si vous étiez vraiment sérieux.

\- Il ne l'est pas !, s'écria Javert.

\- Je le suis, » rétorqua Valjean.


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et nous partons en voyage pour Montreuil ! Tout le monde en voiture !

Javert eut toutes les peines du monde à se dominer et à ne pas attraper Valjean par le col pour le jeter dehors. Lui, sa malle et son gendre par-dessus le marché. Il se força à se calmer avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Valjean ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner ! Que va penser Cosette ?

\- Que je vous aide à retrouver son père. Elle comprendra.

\- C'est pour cela que vous voulez partir, père ?, demanda Marius, subitement inquiet.

\- En effet, Cosette le souhaite depuis si longtemps.

\- Convainquez-le, monsieur le baron. Il a passé l'âge de courir les routes en plein hiver, lança Javert à Marius de Pontmercy, profondément agacé.

\- Monsieur le divisionnaire n'a pas tout à fait tort, mon père...

\- Billevesées. Je suis avec un policier émérite et bien armé, il ne va rien m'arriver. »

Marius leva un regard impuissant sur Javert, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une moue dédaigneuse. Marius était vraiment un homme trop doux, un faible.

Javert se fâcha et hurla :

« Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera à Montreuil lorsque la population vous reconnaîtra ? Vous ? _M. Madeleine_, l'ancien maire, l'ancien forçat ?

\- J'ai ma grâce, sourit Valjean, imperturbable. Et ils ne me reconnaîtront pas. Cela remonte à si loin aujourd'hui.

\- Quinze ans Valjean ! Seulement quinze ans ! »

Puis Javert consulta encore sa montre, il devait partir. Maintenant !

Ostensiblement, il s'empara de sa malle et la cala sur son épaule. A ce signal, Marius prit celle de Valjean et tous quittèrent l'appartement du policier. Puis l'immeuble.

Valjean était au côté de l'ancien inspecteur et conservait son sourire. Irritant. Valjean reprit sa malle et remercia encore Marius de sa sollicitude, l'assurant qu'il le préviendrait de son retour dés qu'il le pourrait...dans une semaine, peut-être deux...

En somme, il le chassa, gentiment mais fermement.

Javert avait assisté à la scène, indifférent. Il espérait seulement que le vieux forçat allait retrouver la raison une fois devant la diligence.

Il faisait froid, il faisait humide, ils étaient vieux. Cela devait suffire à chasser M. Madeleine une fois pour toute.

Javert arrêta un fiacre et déposa sa malle à l'intérieur. Valjean l'imita. Javert semblait avoir pris son parti, il ignorait superbement son compagnon. L'ancien forçat regarda sa montre et s'exclama, une légère inquiétude dans la voix :

« Nous n'avons que peu de temps en fait si nous voulons prendre la diligence de quinze heures, place Dauphine.

\- Vous connaissez tous les horaires des diligences de Paris ?, demanda le divisionnaire, un peu goguenard.

\- Il faut vite trouver un échappatoire lorsqu'on doit fuir un policier tenace. »

Javert eut un petit sourire, amusé, loin du sourire éblouissant dont il avait gratifié Valjean un peu plus tôt.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, » conclut l'ancien inspecteur.

Le silence revint...

L'atmosphère s'alourdit...

Des souvenirs d'un autre voyage en fiacre... Un mort en sursis... Un forçat en sursis... Un policier en sursis...

Heureusement, la voiture arriva à destination. La place Dauphine était assez passante, malgré le temps désagréable et glacé. La diligence était déjà là. Le froid était vif, on sentait la neige prête à tomber. Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à voyager sur les routes de France.

Javert descendit le premier, aussitôt suivi par Valjean, portant chacun sa malle.

Le policier attendait avec impatience le revirement de Jean Valjean, mais ce dernier s'accrochait à lui avec soin.

Le conducteur de la diligence les accueillit avec le sourire, très professionnel.

« Messieurs, il ne manquait plus que vous. Si vous voulez bien me passer vos malles, je vais les attacher solidement sur le toit de la berline. Il y a des couvertures et des chaufferettes à l'intérieur. Messieurs ? »

Javert attendait patiemment, il attendait Valjean, espérant qu'il allait renoncer à ce projet insensé de l'accompagner. Enfin ! Mais Valjean était obstiné.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, fit ce diable d'homme en s'adressant au cocher. Je n'ai pas réservé de place pour ce jour. Vous est-il possible de m'emmener ? »

Le cocher eut l'air perplexe. Il porta ses yeux sur Javert, impassible, les bras croisés. Intimidant ?

« Dame, moi je veux bien, monsieur. Je n'ai que trois voyageurs, vous serez quatre. Vous vous tiendrez chaud, mais où vous voulez aller ?

\- A Montreuil-sur-Mer ? »

Un nouveau regard craintif sur Javert, mais ce dernier ne dit rien, toujours droit et raide.

« Dame, répéta le cocher. Ce ne serait pas un problème pour le transport. Le voyage est plus long avec la neige, les chevaux fatiguent vite. Comptez trois jours ! Si on a de la chance.

\- Trois jours ?, s'écria Javert, surpris et choqué.

\- Dame. Les routes sont mauvaises et je tiens à mes canassons. Je suis un cocher honnête.

\- Trois jours... »

Javert renifla avec colère mais se tut, reprenant sa position statique, le conducteur avait raison, il fallait prendre soin des bêtes. Surtout par ce temps maudit. Neige, glace, vent, froid.

Quelle idée stupide de voyager par ce temps-là !

Javert était prêt à changer d'idée lorsque le cocher reprit son discours en s'adressant à Valjean :

« Pour le transport, pas de problème, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous dire que vous trouverez à loger dans les auberges. »

Valjean balaya l'argument, comme une chose sans importance.

« Je trouverai bien une place dans l'écurie, ou même une chaise fera bien l'affaire. »

Cette fois, la statue émit un grognement mécontent.

« Par ce temps, monsieur, ce ne serait pas prudent, lança le cocher.

\- Voilà un souci qui vous honore, monsieur, mais je dois absolument aller à Montreuil. J'accompagne monsieur et cela s'est décidé à la dernière minute. »

Valjean avait gagné un point, et agacé encore plus Javert. Le cocher eut tout à coup l'air soulagé.

« Bien ! Vous trouverez une solution dans ce cas, messieurs. Partager un lit pour quelques nuits n'est pas la mer à boire.

\- Exactement !, » assura Valjean.

Javert n'en était pas si sûr pour sa part mais il ne dit rien. Le conducteur de la diligence sortit un carnet de sa poche de manteau et un crayon.

« Bien ! Vos noms, messieurs ? Et vos qualités ?

\- Javert. Préfecture de police. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Javert sortit ses papiers d'identité et son insigne de policier. L'homme examina le tout et cette fois, ce ne fut pas la crainte qui lui fit lever les yeux sur Javert mais la curiosité.

« Vous êtes le divisionnaire de police ?

\- Il semblerait. »

L'air farouche du policier fit disparaître le sourire réjoui du cocher. Javert ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il pouvait bien se réjouir d'ailleurs. Le policier prit sa bourse et paya pour le trajet.

« Et vous monsieur ?

\- M. Fau...Valjean. Jean Valjean. »

Valjean sortit doucement de sa poche la grâce royale...avec ses papiers d'identité. Les noms n'étaient pas identiques. Le vieux forçat paniquait tout à coup.

Javert vit le danger et intercepta le tout, empêchant le conducteur de lire les documents. Il se tourna vers le cocher et d'une voix rude, menaçante, il expliqua :

« M. Valjean voyage en ma compagnie. Ses papiers ne sont pas en ordre. Je me porte garant pour lui.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur le divisionnaire, » acquiesça le malheureux cocher.

Valjean, le regard perdu et les mains tremblantes, rangea ses documents dans sa poche. Enfin, l'argent que M. Madeleine exhiba suffit à apaiser le conducteur qui retrouva son sourire.

« Bien, messieurs. En voiture ! »

Mais voilà, l'ordre n'eut aucun effet dans l'immédiat.

Valjean semblait ébloui, il vacillait sur ses pieds. Javert le saisit par le bras pour le soutenir jusqu'à la voiture. Il comprenait très bien ce qui arrivait à Valjean. Il venait d'utiliser son nom pour la première fois en quarante ans. _Son nom ! Sa vie !_ Il se sentait ivre et marchait comme s'il allait s'évanouir. La peur ressentie avec ces damnés papiers avait épuisé le vieil homme.

« Voulez-vous marcher un peu avant de partir ?, lui demanda doucement Javert, les mains glissées sous les bras de l'ancien forçat.

\- Jean Valjean, je suis Jean Valjean, murmurait ce dernier.

\- Je le sais bien. Je vous ai poursuivi assez longtemps pour le savoir. »

Javert faisait de l'humour pour calmer son compagnon. Valjean se retourna vers lui, l'austère policier, et retrouva son doux sourire.

« Merci Javert. Merci de m'avoir rendu cela.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Et je remercie le Ciel d'avoir pu compter sur M. Chabouillet.

\- Juste merci. Pour tout. »

La scène devenait gênante. Deux hommes marchant l'un avec l'autre, l'un soutenant l'autre, si proches, sur la place alors que la diligence était là, à les attendre. Il y avait quelques badauds qui les observaient maintenant.

Le cocher lui-même s'approcha, inquiet.

« Tout va bien, messieurs ?

\- M. Valjean a une sainte horreur des voyages, expliqua le policier, se voulant apaisant. Il prie toujours avant de partir. D'ailleurs, il a fini. »

Valjean acquiesça et ils montèrent enfin dans la diligence.

Une personne attendait déjà, une jeune femme. Elle les salua timidement. Enfin, ils étaient à peine assis, une couverture sur les genoux et les pieds bien au chaud contre la chaufferette qu'un quatrième passager arrivait, essoufflé.

La jeune femme eut un sourire éblouissant. Rassurée.

« Pierre ! Vous en avez mis un temps, mon ami. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Cet insupportable Lucien a mis des heures à vérifier sa caisse. J'ai envie de le blâmer.

\- Noël n'est pas loin, très cher, fit la femme, paisiblement. Et Lucien est un bon employé. Vous le disiez encore la semaine dernière.

\- Oui, mais quel mollasson ! »

Celui qui parlait avec autant d'autorité était imposant et il s'était assis auprès de la jeune femme, son épouse manifestement, avec de grands gestes, grandiloquents.

« Quelle idée de la part de votre mère de nous convoquer en plein hiver, maugréa encore l'importun.

\- Voyons, très cher, rétorqua doucement sa femme. Vous savez comment est maman. Elle doit se languir de nous.

\- Oui, mais si elle venait vivre à Paris, cela nous épargnerait tous ces tracas.

\- Vous savez bien qu'elle déteste Paris, cher. Mais si vous persistez avec votre humeur de chien, je ne vous adresse plus la parole.

\- Pardonnez-moi, très chère. Ce Lucien et ce froid me portent sur les nerfs. »

Puis jetant un regard aux autres passagers de la diligence, l'homme se troubla et s'excusa :

« Pardonnez-moi aussi, messieurs, je suis désolé de cette scène. »

Javert hocha la tête, indifférent, mais Valjean l'assura que tout allait pour le mieux. M. Madeleine était compréhensif, lui-même avait eu affaire à des employés parfois lents, d'une lenteur atroce.

Ravi d'un vis-à-vis de son niveau social, manifestement, au regard de son costume bien coupé et de sa chevelure blanche à l'allure si solennelle, l'homme se présenta...tandis que la diligence partait enfin. Pour au moins trois jours de voyage...

« Je suis M. Bonnaffe. Ernest Bonnaffe, des biscuits Bonnaffe. Vous devez connaître ? La porcelaine fine Bonnaffe. Voici mon épouse, Jeanne Bonnaffe, née Boyer. »

De grands noms semble-t-il que, bien entendu, ni Javert, ni Valjean ne connaissaient. On se sourit, amicalement et poliment on se salua.

« Je m'appelle Jean Valjean, lança celui-ci en souriant, charmé par la sonorité de son propre nom. Je suis un ancien...patron d'usine. Maintenant, je suis à la retraite.

\- Vous avez bien raison ! Après une vie bien remplie, on aspire au repos. Si vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

\- Je suis grand-père depuis peu...

\- Mes félicitations, monsieur, » sourit la jeune femme.

On discuta encore de cette façon, comme des égaux.

Javert ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait son petit sourire ironique...un peu dédaigneux malgré lui. Jean Valjean et ses mensonges épousant une part de la vérité. M. Madeleine le patron d'usine à la retraite.

Puis les deux Bonnaffe se tournèrent plein d'espoir vers Javert.

« M. Javert. Police, » lança-t-il lugubrement.

Ces mots eurent l'effet habituel et escompté, les deux bavards se turent, choqués.


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première étape ! Le voyage est difficile et nos voyageurs se rapprochent...un peu trop...

Le policier pensait être tranquille, laissé à lui-même et à ses pensées, mais l'homme se reprit rapidement :

« Vous êtes le divisionnaire Javert ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous ne risquons rien avec vous en notre compagnie. Quelle chance !, relança la jeune femme en souriant joyeusement. Vous avez pu quitter l'hôpital aussi rapidement ? Est-ce prudent ?

\- Oui. Mais comment...?

\- Les journaux, Javert, lui répondit Valjean. Ils ont raconté l'arrestation mouvementée des cambrioleurs.

\- Oui et votre acte de bravoure, monsieur, ajouta Mme Bonnaffe, excitée par la nouvelle.

\- Je n'ai pas lu les journaux depuis des jours, » avoua Javert.

Valjean sortit de sa poche un journal et le tendit à Javert. _Le Moniteur_. Javert se demanda un instant comment cela se faisait que Valjean garde sur lui un journal datant déjà de plusieurs jours. Avait-on publié son bulletin de santé ? Cette pensée ne fit qu'assombrir encore l'humeur de Javert. Exposer ainsi sa vie privée n'était pas du tout du goût du policier.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour parcourir l'article en question puis le divisionnaire rendit le journal à son compagnon, le regard dur.

« Alors, est-ce fidèlement rapporté ?, » demanda la jeune femme, pleine d'espoir.

Le journaliste avait la plume leste, il avait transformé une simple opération de police en un récit dramatique plein de romantisme et de témérité.

« Je ne suis pas un héros, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit sèchement Javert. Cette femme serait morte. Mes hommes ont bien travaillé. Le reste...n'est là que pour enjoliver les choses. »

Les époux Bonnaffe furent déçus. Javert ne voulait pas se prêter à la conversation. Ostensiblement, il tourna sa tête pour observer les rues de Paris perdues dans le froid, tandis qu'on s'éloignait du centre en direction des villages des faubourgs.

Montmartre, Saint-Denis, Cergy-Pontoise...

« Il n'empêche que vous avez agi avec courage, monsieur, en sauvant cette femme et que vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire, rétorqua obstinément M. Bonnaffe.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, » répéta Javert, fermement décidé à clore cette conversation.

Valjean haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé, le regard posé sur les époux Bonnaffe. Il savait que son ami était toujours incapable d'accepter un compliment, même amplement mérité.

Le voyage fut long. Toute la fin de la journée enfermée dans l'habitacle de la diligence. Un arrêt régulier permettait de se dégourdir les jambes et de reposer les chevaux. La diligence n'était pas la malle-poste, il n'y avait pas de chevaux frais à chaque relais.

Javert regrettait d'avoir été pingre, il aurait du dépenser plus d'or pour prendre une place dans la malle-poste. Le voyage était déjà trop long.

Les époux Bonnaffe, plus au fait des besoins normaux d'un corps humain, avaient prévu un panier-repas. Ce que Javert n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre pour sa part. Valjean, peut-être, s'il avait été prévenu du voyage à l'avance.

Avec gentillesse, les époux partagèrent leur repas avec les deux autres occupants de la voiture. Valjean, encore sous le coup de la joie d'être gracié, discutait amicalement avec M. Bonnaffe, en mangeant un peu de pain et de charcuterie. Javert se permit d'accepter un verre d'alcool fort, pour se réchauffer.

Malgré la couverture et les chaufferettes, il faisait froid dans la diligence, il y avait des courants d'air vicieux qui passaient au ras des jambes. Il faisait froid et Javert détestait le froid.

Et les voyages en hiver étaient une torture à ses yeux.

Bientôt la nuit tomba, avec la neige, et ce fut la première vraie étape. Ils avaient peu avancés, on allait loger où l'on pouvait.

Ce fut aussi la déception pour Valjean. Il n'y avait pas de place pour se loger tous à l'auberge. Ce n'était pas un relai habituel, il y avait peu de chambres. Comme l'ancien forçat discutait pour avoir une place à l'écurie, Javert asséna qu'ils allaient partager sa chambre.

Étant donné que le policier avait réservé sa place dans la diligence, il était prioritaire.

L'aubergiste fut soulagé mais cela ne faisait que déplacer le problème.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, il allait falloir le partager aussi.

Les deux hommes contemplèrent, muets, cette triste réalité...avant de se concentrer sur le dîner. Le reste pouvait attendre le moment du coucher.

Manger ne fut pas un souci. L'auberge était bien achalandée. Le repas fut joyeux. Il y avait du monde et la soupe était bonne. Valjean se permit un peu de vin, ce que refusa catégoriquement l'ancien inspecteur de police.

Javert partit se coucher tôt. Non sans avoir interrogé le cocher de la diligence, livide de peur, sur les passagers et son carnet de route.

« Si vous voulez des informations sur un passager, quel qu'il soit, tout est relaté dans un carnet, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Combien de temps conservez-vous les carnets ?

\- Quelques années, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Javert leva la main pour apaiser le cocher et le rassurer. Nul besoin d'utiliser son titre et surtout nul besoin d'avoir peur de lui à ce point.

« Aurai-je une chance de retrouver la trace d'un passage remontant à vingt ans ?

\- Dame, monsieur le divisionnaire. Franchement, cela est impossible. Nous ne gardons pas les carnets aussi longtemps, monsieur. »

La peur ne disparut pas en prononçant ces mots, bien au contraire, mais Javert soupira et se leva, sans rien dire. Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, il ne savait même pas si Fantine avait pris la diligence, ne sachant même pas d'où elle venait. D'ailleurs, elle était si pauvre, la malheureuse, qu'elle n'avait jamais du avoir les moyens d'en payer la place.

Javert abandonna l'idée et partit se coucher, laissant la grande salle emplie de monde, bruyante et enfumée...

En fait, Javert était fatigué et fiévreux, il devait se charger de sa blessure au flanc. Il avait été négligent et sentait la douleur monter doucement.

Valjean était resté assis à leur table, il regarda le policier quitter lourdement la salle, le dos raide. Puis il aperçut la main tremblante de Javert sur la poignée de la porte et cela l'inquiéta.

A peine le divisionnaire disparu, M. Bonnaffe se mit à parler de lui d'une voix de conspirateur. Il apprit à tout le monde l'identité de Javert et ses différents exploits parisiens. On ignorait tout de la capitale dans ce petit village perdu sur la route de l'Océan Atlantique, on apprécia d'avoir des nouvelles de la ville et sur les crimes qui s'y déroulaient.

Valjean en fut amusé et en même temps ennuyé. Javert n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne discuter dans son dos.

Après une dernière tasse de café, Valjean partit se coucher à son tour, rejoindre Javert, avec un sentiment mitigé.

N'étant pas stupide quant aux soins que Javert allait oublier, Valjean demanda à l'hôtesse un peu d'eau chaude. La femme s'empressa d'obéir, elle venait d'apprendre l'existence de la blessure au couteau prise par le policier pour sauver une bourgeoise et était heureuse d'apporter son aide.

_Un homme se sacrifiant pour une femme !_ C'était assez rare pour être noté !

Valjean arriva à la chambre commune et frappa à la porte. Un faible _« entrez »_ résonna, Valjean obéit. Puis, il se félicita de sa présence d'esprit quant à l'eau chaude.

Javert se tenait torse nu, assis sur le lit et tentait maladroitement de refaire son pansement. L'ancien forçat resta un instant gelé devant la vision de son compagnon, le torse pâle avec une fine pilosité formée de poils noirs descendant en direction de l'estomac, disparaissant sous le pantalon.

Puis il se reprit et s'approcha du blessé :

« Javert ! Je vais vous aider. Couchez-vous !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, grogna le policier.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Couchez-vous ! »

Javert allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte. L'eau chaude arrivait. Valjean remercia la charmante hôtesse avec un gracieux sourire puis il se tourna vers Javert, le regard autoritaire.

« Couchez-vous ! Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, je suis quelqu'un d'obstiné. Vous le savez !

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, » soupira Javert, acceptant enfin la défaite.

Le divisionnaire céda et s'étendit sur le lit. Il avait retiré ses bottes et n'avait conservé que son pantalon. Valjean se plaça à son chevet, posant la bassine d'eau chaude à ses côtés...et examina la blessure.

Elle n'était pas vilaine. Elle ne suintait pas. Il n'y avait aucune rougeur suspecte. Il fut soulagé. Puis Valjean prit une éponge posée sur la bassine et commença à laver délicatement la blessure.

En même temps, Valjean découvrait les cicatrices que portait Javert, une vie de policier au service de la Loi et de l'Ordre. Valjean savait aussi ce que signifiait certaines cicatrices, il avait les mêmes...

Javert ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Les mains de Valjean étaient douces et chaudes. Fermes. Agréables...

Il y avait des mois qu'on ne l'avait pas touché ainsi. Le divisionnaire chassa les pensées inappropriées qui lui venaient.

Bientôt, un nouveau bandage entourait la blessure. Javert se sentit mieux, incontestablement.

« Merci, murmura Javert, la voix lasse.

\- Ce fut un plaisir. Que de vous assister j'entends. Vous voir affaibli n'en fut jamais un.

\- Plaît-il ? Je ne suis pas affaibli. Je suis fatigué. »

Valjean sourit sans répondre et ouvrit sa malle pour trouver sa chemise de nuit. Cosette avait fait les choses à la perfection, glissant des vêtements chauds, songeant aussi à placer la Bible de son père et son chapelet au-milieu de ses affaires. Valjean eut une pensée pour sa fille, il allait la remercier dans ses prières et demander à Dieu de veiller sur elle. Et sur Jean-Luc. Et sur Marius. Et sur M. Gillenormand. Et sur...

Valjean était toujours surpris de toute cette famille qui l'avait accueilli en son sein, lui le forçat évadé, le voleur récidiviste, le sous-homme.

Et maintenant, il priait Dieu de veiller sur toutes ces personnes et d'autres encore.

Cette prière ne dura pas longtemps. Javert se secoua et se releva, vacillant. Il vint imiter Valjean, non pour prier à ses côtés mais pour se vêtir pour la nuit.

Dieu et Javert étaient fâchés depuis une certaine nuit de juin...et la mort d'Antoine n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses entre eux...

Enfin, les deux hommes se préparèrent de concert, se tournant le dos, se trouvant un peu ridicules, un peu intimidés, afin de se déshabiller et de se préparer pour la nuit.

Il y avait tellement de non-dits, de gestes troublants entre eux qu'ils se sentaient, tout à coup, bien réveillés. Vivants. Terriblement conscients de leur corps et de celui de l'autre.

Javert fut le premier prêt et il se coucha rapidement.

Valjean répéta quelques prières, pour dompter son esprit, puis le rejoignit, après avoir soufflé la bougie.

Il faisait assez bon dans la pièce, l'aubergiste avait fait un feu dans la cheminée et Javert l'avait ranimé à son arrivée dans la chambre.

Mais Javert avait froid tout de même, il se rappelait avec douleur d'Antoine le réchauffant. L'aimant. Cela eut le don de calmer toutes les ardeurs qui pouvaient le saisir. Il se tourna sur le côté et souhaita une bonne nuit à Valjean avant de s'endormir épuisé.

Ce fut plus difficile pour l'ancien forçat. Valjean, lui, était bien éveillé, conscient de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés, ressentant la chaleur de son compagnon.

Valjean était troublé.

Cela le ramenait des années en arrière.

Valjean avait eu une vie très semblable à celle de l'ancien inspecteur. Peu d'amour, beaucoup de colère, une vie faite de fuite et de peur. Et voilà Javert ! L'homme qu'il avait passé sa vie à fuir et qu'il ne voulait plus fuir maintenant. Valjean soupira, la nuit allait être longue. Il se mit à prier Dieu à nouveau, non pour bénir sa famille, mais pour lui donner la force de vaincre la tentation...et son corps...

Le matin arriva trop vite. Javert fut le premier éveillé, par la force de l'habitude. Comme toujours, il se leva et se prépara rapidement. Il bénit l'hôtesse qui avait apporté de l'eau chaude tantôt. Il faut dire que l'auberge se trouvait sur la route des diligences, même si elle était un relais occasionnel, elle connaissait malgré tout les horaires des passagers, leurs besoins, et l'intérêt qu'il y avait à les satisfaire du mieux possible. Trop de clients insatisfaits et la diligence risquait de changer d'auberge pour son étape provisoire. De nombreux clients contents de ses services et l’auberge pouvait devenir un relais officiel.

Il y avait tout à gagner à offrir un service irréprochable !


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel nos deux héros se rapprochent et l'inspecteur se montre imprudent. Mais bientôt...bientôt...

Bientôt, Javert fut prêt, habillé de pied en cape. Il s'était lavé, rasé, peigné. Prêt !

Puis, il se tourna vers son compagnon. Valjean dormait profondément. Ses cheveux blancs ressemblaient à de la neige, étalés ainsi sur l'oreiller. Javert se pencha sans s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta tout à coup, la main presque posée sur la chevelure soyeuse qui l'attirait.

Il se reprit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Valjean à la place, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

« Debout Valjean ! Il est l'heure ! »

L'ancien forçat se réveilla, immédiatement conscient de la présence de Javert, l'ancien garde-chiourme. Une vieille peur qui le fit se dresser tout à coup et surprit le divisionnaire qui recula sous le choc.

« Du calme Valjean ! Il faut vous lever ! »

Le regard effrayé de l'ancien fugitif s'apaisa et redevint doux et paisible. Valjean prit une attitude contrite.

« Pardonnez-moi Javert. La force de l'habitude...

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas de matraque, lança Javert, avec humour.

\- Je suis toujours seul à mon réveil. Vous m'avez surpris. Et...

\- Et l'inspecteur Javert n'est pas un bon souvenir. Je sais Valjean.

\- Non, non. C'est juste que vous m'avez surpris. Je... »

Valjean ne savait pas quoi ajouter pour convaincre Javert. Le policier le contemplait avec une certaine tristesse visible dans le regard. L'ancien forçat leva la main et caressa doucement la joue de l'ancien garde-chiourme.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à côtoyer quelqu'un de si près. Je suis seul.

\- Je le suis aussi, » admit Javert.

Le silence retomba, la main de Valjean cessa ses caresses. Javert resta quelques instants dans l'expectative puis il se recula. Il lança à Valjean qu'il devait se presser avant de quitter la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger afin de prendre un petit-déjeuner consistant.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que l'aubergiste et le cocher. Ceux-ci furent contents de le voir et l'accueillirent avec le sourire.

« Bonjour, monsieur le divisionnaire; Avez-vous bien dormi ?, demanda le patron.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie, répondit poliment le policier. Quand partons-nous ?

\- Dame, fit le cocher, avec une grimace. Le voyage va être plus long aujourd'hui. Mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. La neige est tombée. Il y a encore des routes coupées. Je vais devoir changer d'itinéraire.

\- Ce sera plus prudent, ajouta l'aubergiste, mais il y aura moins de relais.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, rétorqua le cocher. Dame avec ce fichu temps et cette fichue route. Nous allons rouler au pas. Le voyage sera long. De Dieu !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème...si nous partons tôt, jeta Javert, exaspéré par tous ces retards.

\- Il faudra tout de même attendre les autres passagers, monsieur. La soirée a été bien arrosée. »

L'aubergiste se mit à rire, imité par le cocher, mais cela n'arracha qu'un sourire ennuyé de Javert.

Bientôt ce dernier fut attablé devant une cafetière remplie d'un café noir, bien odorant (contrebande ! se dit le policier dépité) et plusieurs tranches de pain, beurrées et couvertes de confiture de mûre. Un luxe pour une auberge !

Valjean apparut à ce moment-là, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, et commanda la même chose. Avec du lait si possible.

Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas durant le repas, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Puis les autres passagers, les époux Bonnaffe, arrivèrent enfin. Heureusement car Javert commençait à s'impatienter au point d'être prêt à aller les sortir de leur lit selon la méthode policière habituelle. Tambouriner à la porte violemment en criant _« police » _d'une voix dure. Mais ce fut inutile !

Bonnaffe ne parlait pas non plus, il se plaignait d'un mal de tête carabiné. Sa femme, plus raisonnable la nuit dernière, engagea la conversation avec le cocher pour savoir le moment probable de leur arrivée à la prochaine étape. C'était là que les attendait la mère de Mme Bonnaffe.

Le cocher resta évasif, normalement en huit à dix heures de route, c'était bon, mais là, avec la neige, la boue...

Valjean, son petit déjeuner fini, alla parler à l'hôtesse et régla la note de la nuit. Il revint vers Javert en souriant, comme un gamin ayant fait une bonne blague, cela fit lever les yeux au ciel au policier.

S'en suivit une discussion un peu houleuse entre les deux hommes, retrouvant un peu de M. Madeleine face à son chef de la police.

Javert demandait à partager les frais, mais Valjean le renvoyait sans l'écouter. Javert argumenta puis, fatigué de se heurter à l'intransigeance de M. Madeleine, il n'insista pas. Le policier se promit juste de ne pas l'oublier et de rembourser la note plus tard.

De gré ou de force.

Les deux hommes, un peu échauffés par leur joute verbale, allèrent chercher leurs malles. A peine devant la diligence, l'hôtesse apporta un panier-repas destiné à nourrir les passagers, aux frais de M. Jean Valjean.

Ce fut un plaisir pour l'ancien forçat d'entendre son nom prononcé avec tant de respect par la brave femme.

_M. Jean Valjean._

Javert secoua la tête, amusé, puis monta dans la voiture, prête à partir, suivi de Valjean. Les chevaux étaient harnachés, les chaufferettes produisaient une douce chaleur bien venue dans ce froid humide. Les deux hommes s'assirent et se couvrirent à nouveau d'une longue couverture. Et Valjean toucha, involontairement, une des mains du policier, et sursauta.

« Bon Dieu Javert ! Vous êtes gelé !

\- J'ai toujours un peu froid. Depuis une enquête qui a failli me faire perdre des doigts.

\- Racontez-moi ça, cher ami. »

Valjean saisit la main de Javert et lentement il retira le gant. Il serra la main et frotta les doigts du divisionnaire entre les siens.

Javert eut du mal à se concentrer sur son histoire, il était troublé par la douceur des mains de son compagnon. Des doigts chauds qui caressaient si doucement les siens.

« C'était une affaire de chantage. Un escroc faisait chanter les clients d'une maison close. Avec la complicité de quelques prostituées. Il les observait, les filait et menaçait de tout raconter à leur famille. Il choisissait des proies faciles et fragiles. Des jeunes hommes de bonne famille par exemple, ou des hommes mariés à de bons partis. »

Javert s'arrêta, sa main était réchauffée et Valjean glissait ses doigts sur la deuxième, qu'il avait également dégantée. Puis serrée. C'était une caresse, douce et enivrante.

« Vous devriez porter des gants en laine, mon cher Javert. C'est plus chaud que vos gants en cuir noir. Je pourrais vous en trouver une paire. Vous avez arrêté votre maître-chanteur ?

\- Oui, murmura Javert, légèrement essoufflé. Je suis resté trois jours à faire le guet. Il neigeait, j'étais trempé, transi, immobile.

\- Et vous n'avez pas songé à renoncer à votre surveillance pour protéger votre santé ?

\- C'était mon devoir...

\- Vous songez trop à votre devoir et pas assez à vous, mon cher inspecteur.

\- Je ne suis pas un sujet intéressant. Surtout à mes propres yeux. »

Valjean secoua la tête en entendant cette réponse, amusé. Le vieil homme avait fini de réchauffer la deuxième main. Le sang circulait à nouveau, les doigts picotaient sous l'afflux de sang, la chaleur était revenue.

Puis Valjean saisit ensuite les deux mains ensemble et se mit à les caresser. Javert sentit ses joues rougir et il baissa la tête, gêné.

« Et ensuite ?, fit la douce voix de Valjean. Un souffle chaud sur les doigts du policier.

\- Une de ses victimes s'était suicidée et avait laissé une lettre que la famille avait osé transmettre à la police. C'est souvent le problème avec les suicidés, la honte de la famille gêne l'enquête. On n'ose pas parler, de peur que la sépulture chrétienne soit refusée au malheureux. »

Valjean acquiesça sans rien dire.

Javert eut un sourire blasé. Valjean ne savait pas.

Javert aurait du être enterré dans une tombe anonyme, dans une terre non consacrée, au-milieu des apostats et des gens du voyage.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?, reprit encore une fois Valjean en caressant toujours les doigts chauds du policier.

\- J'ai lu la lettre. J'ai fait le guet puis j'ai eu le soulagement de voir mon homme. Je l'ai filé et arrivé chez lui j'ai repris ma surveillance.

\- Pauvre Javert ! Personne ne pouvait vous remplacer ?!

\- Non. C'était mon affaire ! »

Javert déglutit tandis que Valjean relâchait ses mains, maintenant bien réchauffées. Le reste de son corps était aussi en feu. Javert bénit la présence de la couverture, le protégeant d'une scène affligeante.

« J'ai pu attraper toute son équipe. Plusieurs filles étaient complices. Avec quelques collègues, j'ai arrêté tout ce joli petit monde. A son domicile, des preuves furent découvertes concernant les chantages, des lettres compromettantes surtout. Une belle victoire !

\- Et vous ? »

Voilà une question bien digne de Valjean ! Sa bienveillance et son souci de l'autre ! Il était déjà ainsi à Montreuil...peut-être même à Toulon...

« Je fus incapable d'utiliser un pistolet pendant plusieurs jours. Mes mains avaient gelé et j'eus de la chance d'éviter l'amputation.

\- Seigneur !, lança Valjean, horrifié. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ?

\- Je ne m'écoute pas.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'ai pas changé. Pour cela. »

Javert saisit tout doucement les doigts chauds et doux de Valjean, les embrassant, un sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres.

« Merci Jean.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. C'est un plaisir de vous assister, François. »

L'utilisation des prénoms alourdit l'atmosphère. Javert se demandait toujours comment Valjean avait pu apprendre le sien puis le policier décida de faire un nouveau pas en avant. Définitif !

Javert se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon. Valjean repoussa le divisionnaire avec tristesse, il y eut un regard d'incertitude mais Valjean s'expliqua :

« Ce n'est pas très judicieux dans un tel endroit, à un tel instant. »

Pour répondre aux paroles pleines de sagesse du vieil homme, la porte de la diligence s'ouvrit et M. Bonnaffe entra, suivi de sa femme. Il avait toujours autant mal à la tête et son humeur était sombre. Sa femme essaya de lancer la conversation mais personne ne voulut réellement la suivre.

Déçue, elle se tut alors que la diligence roulait au pas dans la neige de la campagne. Elle s'endormit bientôt, rejoignant ainsi son mari, ronflant déjà depuis plusieurs lieues.

Javert et Valjean ne dormaient pas, pleinement éveillés, pleins de désir.

Javert se pencha contre Valjean et murmura à son oreille :

« Et maintenant ? Serait-ce judicieux ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

\- Je n'ai pas conscience de l'être. »

Mais Javert n'insista pas. Il se tourna vers la vitre et regarda la campagne, dérivant assez rapidement vers le sommeil. Valjean sortit sa Bible et lut quelques passages. La chair était faible et il se savait prêt à succomber.

La prochaine fois, il ne repousserait pas son austère compagnon.

Pour le relais de midi, la diligence ne l'atteignit qu'à seize heures. L'itinéraire choisi par le cocher se révélait aussi difficile à emprunter que l'itinéraire principal. Les chevaux étaient épuisés. Il fallait en changer.

La fin de la journée fut encore plus difficile que le matin. La voiture approchait de l'ouest de la France, la neige était épaisse. Une véritable tempête de neige tombait et aveuglait les chevaux. On pouvait rouler malgré tout.

Il y avait des congères sur la route. Il fallait souvent s'arrêter, pour déblayer, trouver des paysans armés de pelles était une gageure. Les voyageurs enrageaient et participaient activement aux travaux de déblaiement. On fustigeait le temps, on fustigeait l'état des routes, on osait même fustiger les services de l'État qui auraient du entretenir la voirie.

Puis on se tournait, livide, vers le divisionnaire de la police de Paris, qui lâchait à son tour un juron bien senti avant de pelleter avec vigueur l'épaisse neige.

Le ministère de la police n'était pas responsable des routes de France. Le policier pouvait se permettre de critiquer un peu le gouvernement.

Tout le monde, cocher compris, avait remercié Valjean pour son panier-repas bien garni, surtout avec le retard.

L'arrêt aurait du être très court mais il était déjà tard dans la journée . Seize heures ! Avec la neige qui tombait toujours, le froid, la nuit qui allait bientôt arriver... Il n'était pas raisonnable de repartir. On aurait pu repartir, pour essayer de rattraper le retard, mais d'un commun accord, on décida de rester au relais pour la nuit. L'aubergiste servit une soupe bien chaude avec quelques pommes de terre, des saucisses, du pain, de la bière. Un repas simple qu'il avait gardé au chaud pour la diligence en retard. Et ce fut tout.


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La haine est devenue de l'amitié...puis de l'amour... Puis il s'approfondit...

Une nouvelle nuit à l'auberge.

Valjean et Javert furent assez satisfaits de ne pas poursuivre le voyage, tout comme les Bonnaffe. Même si chacun rêvait d'atteindre sa destination, ce voyage hivernal dans une diligence mal isolée et sur des routes cahotantes était une torture.

Et puis, certains voyageurs avaient d'autres idées en tête que leur destination. les yeux brillaient trop fort, les mains se frôlaient en servant l'alcool, le café, les sourires étaient petits et délicats.

_Oui d'autres idées en tête._

A l'auberge, devant une tasse d'eau-de-vie ou de café bien chaud, on bavarda un peu. La salle était quasiment vide. Les conversations furent nombreuses durant le repas. Les époux Bonnaffe avaient dévoilé leur vie privée, bientôt remplie par un enfant. Valjean évoqua Jean-Luc avec amour. Même Javert daigna raconter quelques-unes de ses enquêtes, les moins sordides. La soirée fut douce et la nuit tomba, on alluma les chandelles. Il était tard. Les discussions se tarirent et les bâillements devinrent de plus en plus nombreux.

Bref, tout le monde se quitta avec un sourire pour la nuit.

Cette fois, Jean Valjean dut lutter pour montrer de la déception en apprenant qu'aucune chambre n'était libre. Personne ne voyageait l'hiver, les chambres étaient louées à l'année ou pour plusieurs mois.

Quelques chambres étaient gardées pour les voyageurs de la diligence mais elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Juste une seule. Au cas où. Le cocher dormait dans le village, chez des amis.

Donc...

Un habitué s'était absenté. Une chance ! M. Javert bénéficiait ainsi de sa chambre, s'étant inscrit parmi les premiers, mais une deuxième chambre était impossible à trouver pour M. Valjean.

Avant que Valjean ne réclame une place à l'écurie, Javert lança qu'il allait partager la chambre après avoir partagé la diligence.

C'était ce que Valjean espérait. Il fit son possible pour paraître surpris et ennuyé.

C'était ce que souhaitait Javert mais son visage impassible était illisible.

L'aubergiste était soulagé de cet arrangement. Javert goûta la bière et partit se coucher à peine fini son assiette. Valjean se pressa pour le suivre.

Une nuit particulière se profilait à l'horizon.

L’aubergiste arriva à leur suite, de l’eau chaude et du savon dans les bras. C’était un luxe pour cette auberge modeste mais Javert tenait à la propreté.

L’aubergiste laissa la bassine d’eau et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de les laisser, seuls.

Javert refit ce qu’il avait fait la veille. Il commença par ranimer le feu dans la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce assez froide. Puis il se releva et vit les yeux brillants de Valjean. Il se troubla et baissa la tête, occupé tout à coup à ouvrir sa malle. Trouver sa chemise de nuit. Se ressaisir.

« Avouez Javert que revenir à Montreuil, sur les lieux de notre confrontation a quelque chose de stimulant.

\- Ce n’est pas le mot que j’emploierais. Je n’étais que colère et méfiance à votre égard.

\- Et aujourd’hui ?, demanda humblement Jean Valjean.

\- Aujourd’hui ? Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement. »

Valjean s’approcha de Javert et caressa doucement sa joue. L’ex-inspecteur se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de son compagnon, lentement. Et Valjean répondit au baiser, toujours avec douceur.

« Nous avons notre vie pour le découvrir, murmura l’ancien forçat à son gardien.

\- Vous êtes un insupportable optimiste, répondit Javert.

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? J’ai une fille qui m’aime et m’accepte tel que je suis, un gendre qui m’appelle _« père »_, un petit-fils qui va grandir et que je vais pouvoir choyer...et je t’ai toi, François. »

Javert le fit taire par un nouveau baiser, plus profond, moins doux, le besoin se faisait sentir, le désir s’allumait et commençait à l’enflammer. Il en avait rêvé depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines.

Qu’est-ce qu’Antoine lui avait fait ? Lui qui avait vécu une vie chaste et austère, il se découvrait amant et passionnée, une envie de luxure, un besoin de toucher et d’aimer, d’embrasser, qu’il n’avait jamais eu avant Antoine. Etait-il déjà ainsi ? Et il avait forcé son corps, le dominant, le castrant par sa seule volonté ?

Javert ne se reconnaissait plus depuis ces maudites barricades, il se choquait souvent. Et là, dans cette chambre, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait être dépravé, fou, encore plus que ce qu’il croyait. Peut-être depuis le début.

Javert retrouvait si facilement les gestes qu’il avait osés faire avec Antoine, embrasser et caresser des lèvres avec sa langue, forcer une bouche à s’ouvrir pour lui. Mais ce n’était pas Antoine.

C’était Jean Valjean qui gémissait dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui.

Et chacun de ses baisers et de ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Peut-être même plus que ceux d’Antoine.

Javert se détestait encore plus. De vouloir cela. De le vouloir, lui, de le désirer aussi follement.

« Comment pouvez-vous accepter cela de moi ?, souffla Javert en posant son front contre celui de Valjean. Comment pouvez-vous me tolérer ? Après tout ce que je vous ai fait ? Après... »

Javert ne put finir sa phrase, Valjean avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Puis il se dressa sur ses pieds, Valjean était plus petit que l’imposant policier, pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :

« Je ne vous ai jamais détesté Javert. J’avais peur de vous. Je vous craignais, mais je ne vous détestais pas.

\- Même à Toulon ? »

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Toulon était un sujet pour plus tard. Peut-être pour jamais. Valjean brisa le baiser pour lentement défaire le manteau du divisionnaire. D’une voix rauque, il expliqua qu’il fallait profiter de l’eau chaude pour se charger de la blessure. Javert se reprit difficilement et acquiesça. Il se sentait étrange. Il n’avait qu’une envie, serrer contre lui Valjean, le déshabiller, l’embrasser et lui faire l’amour, là, doucement. Ce qui était stupide et ridicule.

Se pourrait-il qu’il aimât Jean Valjean ?

Contrairement à Valjean qui ne se souvenait pas de Javert à Toulon, l’ancien gardien se rappelait très bien de Jean-le-Cric. Un homme fort, puissant, insoumis, régulièrement puni pour des manquements au règlement. Et en même temps, un homme qu’il plaignait sincèrement pour cette honteuse condamnation.

Un vol de pain !

Mais il n’y avait pas eu de pensées déficientes. Juste un gardien surveillant un prisonnier. Et le surveillant de près car l’homme était dangereux.

A Montreuil, Javert n’avait que haine contre le maire étrange qu’il servait, et qu’il reconnaissait comme un ancien forçat. Haine et mépris, mâtiné d’admiration. Un homme bien ce M. Madeleine mais tellement extravagant.

A Paris, ce n’était qu’une question de chasse à l’homme. Rien d’autre que la volonté de traduire un forçat en rupture de ban devant la justice. Le couronnement d’une carrière.

Puis les barricades, les égouts, le pont l’ont fait dérailler et Javert se reconstruisait peu à peu, changeant ses idéaux, devenant plus humain, plus faillible, tombant amoureux d’Antoine, se permettant même de regarder les femmes, comme Mlle de Montsouris.

Et aujourd’hui, désirant Valjean comme un fou.

Javert se sentait brûler de mille feux tandis que les doigts de l’ancien forçat l’aidaient à retirer sa chemise.

Javert ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il reprit les lèvres de Jean Valjean et le serra fort contre lui. Il était impossible que Valjean ne sente pas son érection durcir contre sa cuisse.

« Ta blessure…, murmura Valjean, alors que Javert embrassait sa mâchoire.

\- Aucune importance. Viens Jean, viens. Je t’en prie. »

Javert ponctuait ses mots de baisers et de caresses. C’était comme si une barrière avait cédé et que tout le désir, tout l’amour que le divisionnaire ressentait pour son compagnon étaient libres de s’exprimer.

Javert défit le manteau puis la veste de Valjean. Il se chargea ensuite de la chemise du forçat. Mais Valjean le retint, encore une fois gêné.

« Soufflons la bougie et couchons-nous. S’il te plaît François.

\- Mais je veux te voir Jean.

\- Je suis marqué, » reconnut Valjean, honteux.

Javert reprit le pauvre homme dans ses bras et lui souffla dans le creux de l’oreille :

« Je le sais 24601. Je fais parti ceux qui t’ont fait ces marques. Regarde-moi ! »

Valjean avait baissé les yeux, désespéré. Javert le força à lever la tête. Là, il l’embrassa doucement.

« Moi aussi, je suis marqué, avoua l’ancien garde-chiourme.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Valjean. M. Chabouillet m’a raconté. La révolte des forçats, la prise d’otages… Ton courage…

\- Sait-il… ?, demanda brusquement Javert, inquiet à l’idée que son chef, et presque ami, sache cela de lui.

\- Non, il pense que tu as été bastonné, seulement.

\- Plut au Ciel qu’ils m’aient tué ce jour-là, lança Javert, d’une voix grondante. 

\- Ne dis pas cela !

\- Ma mort aurait changé beaucoup de choses. Surtout pour toi Jean !

\- Ne parle pas de cela alors que je suis heureux de te serrer dans mes bras. De t’embrasser. De t’aimer. François ! »

Les baisers reprenaient, doux, délicats. Le désir s’accentuait. Javert insista en glissant ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon...et il put enfin retirer la chemise. Le dos constellé de traces de coups de fouet, de bâtons, apparut, les cicatrices des fers au cou, aux poignets furent visibles. Valjean se crispa tandis que Javert caressait sa peau abîmée.

Javert ne disait rien, il était horrifié. Ce qu’il avait vécu six heures, hurlant, pleurant, à la limite de supplier, de mendier, Valjean l’avait vécu dix-neuf ans.

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent enfin, se regardant fixement, le temps de finir de se déshabiller, retirer les chaussures, le pantalon, les bas, enfiler la chemise de nuit.

Il faisait froid, il était tard, il fallait se coucher. La bougie fut soufflée.

Le feu permettait à une douce lueur de tamiser la chambre. On ne voyait l’autre que par la brillance de ses yeux et l’éclat de son sourire.

Il fallait dormir.

Mais dormir ne semblait pas une option.

Javert s’étendit le premier et Valjean le rejoignit. Aussitôt le policier, retrouvant sa position de dominant, saisit les mains de Valjean pour les tenir serrées et il retrouva les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Dieu...que je te désire Jean, risqua Javert.

\- Sois doux, François, s’il te plaît.

\- Je te le jure… Je t’ai fait assez de mal pour plusieurs vies. Maintenant, je ne veux plus te blesser. Je veux t’aimer. »

Les mains furent relâchées et Valjean serra Javert contre lui. Le policier poursuivait ses baisers, il embrassa l’oreille de Valjean, murmurant_ « Jean »_ tout doucement, le répétant encore en encore. Puis ses baisers descendirent le long de la mâchoire, se perdant dans la barbe soyeuse de l’ancien forçat. La caresse de la barbe de son compagnon contre sa peau était étrange, mais douce. Antoine était imberbe et seul le matin Javert sentait une peau un peu plus râpeuse mais sans plus.

Cela dit, la barbe de Valjean attirait les doigts de Javert. Soudain, les cheveux de l’ancien inspecteur furent détachés et tombèrent sur le torse et les épaules du policier. Valjean les caressa, appréciant leur douceur.

Javert captura à nouveau la bouche de Valjean. Le divisionnaire se contraignait à rester doux, même s’il rêvait de prendre Valjean, là, tout de suite et de le faire crier. Lentement, Javert défit les boutons de la chemise de nuit de Jean Valjean, découvrant à nouveau la peau pâle du torse, couvert de poils grisonnants.

Il se mit à caresser la poitrine, embrassant et suçant les mamelons, durcis de son compagnon. Valjean haletait doucement, les mains glissées dans les cheveux dénoués de Javert, serrant les mèches soyeuses de mercure avec tendresse.

_Mhmmm Javert……._


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean aime Javert. Javert aime Valjean. Une belle scène d'amour pour clore cette partie...

Javert voulait aimer Valjean. L’aimer bien, l’aimer tendrement. Il voulait son plaisir, avant même de penser au sien.

Il caressait et embrassait le cou du vieux forçat, sentant le pouls s’accélérer, le corps de Valjean se cambrait contre lui.

Mais Valjean ne criait pas comme Antoine, il restait silencieux, soupirant et gémissant le plus discrètement possible. L’habitude du bagne. La volonté de rester invisible. Muet. Surtout dans l’amour.

Javert poursuivait ses caresses, découvrant le corps de son amant. Jean Valjean était resté un homme fort, musclé. Jean-le-Cric était encore présent, dans les bras massifs, dans les épaules larges, dans la force des mains.

Les travaux du jardin du couvent pendant tant d’années et une nourriture frugale lui avaient permis de conserver une taille fine et robuste. Javert découvrait un ventre plat, des jambes solides, des cuisses dures comme du métal. Il ne s’arrêtait dans son exploration qu’en haut des cuisses, hésitant à aller plus loin. Il attendait l’autorisation. Et Valjean le repoussa.

Javert se redressa. Il n’était pas Antoine, il ne pouvait pas d’une main empêcher un homme de lui échapper. Du moins il le croyait. Désolé, il se releva et s’éloigna du lit, passant sa main sur son visage jusque dans ses cheveux. Un geste qui prouvait toujours sa nervosité. Il était honteux de son excitation ainsi dévoilée.

« Pardonnez-moi Valjean. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. »

Et il se tut lorsqu’il vit Valjean, toujours silencieux, retirer lentement sa chemise de nuit, dévoilant sa nudité. L’ampleur de son désir. Javert resta immobile, tétanisé.

« Viens François, » murmura Valjean.

Et Javert obéit, il retira à son tour sa chemise de nuit et rejoignit son compagnon. Totalement nu.

« Permets-moi Jean, » souffla Javert.

Ce fut un mauvais choix de mots. L’image d’Antoine lui apparut. Une situation très similaire mais c’était lui qui était effrayé.

Javert n’osa pas s’approcher, le souvenir de son jeune amant était si douloureux. Jamais il n’avait ressenti un tel besoin avec Antoine, ni un tel désir.

Valjean se rapprocha de Javert, un peu surpris de ce changement de rythme. Il glissa à son tour une main sur le corps de son compagnon, découvrant le corps long et maigre du policier. Des muscles bien dessinés mais rien d’excessif. Javert était nerveux et formé par la marche.

Les doigts de Valjean sur sa peau réveillèrent Javert et le ramenèrent à eux. A ce lit. Javert reprit ses caresses. Valjean s’étendit et se laissa faire, fermant les yeux.

Les caresses douces devenaient plus profondes, plus sensuelles. La main du policier vint se perdre dans l’entrejambe de l’ancien forçat. Cette fois, Valjean ne put s’empêcher de gémir d’une voix plus forte au grand plaisir de Javert qui accentua la caresse. Appuyant, serrant, glissant tout le long du sexe durci de son amant. Apprenant la forme, la douceur, la chaleur. Javert reprit les lèvres de Valjean, avalant ses gémissements et le forçant à l’accueillir davantage.

Puis le policier se recula et descendit le long du corps de Valjean, embrassant et mordant le long de son parcours afin d’arriver enfin au sexe si douloureux pour le prendre en bouche.

Valjean cria cette fois-ci puis se mordit les lèvres.

Javert suça le sexe de son compagnon avec vigueur. Un sexe large et épais. Javert remercia le Ciel de ne plus avoir de réflexe nauséeux, il aurait eu du mal à avaler l’intégralité du sexe de Valjean s’il n’avait pas été habitué aux fellations.

Antoine l’avait très bien initié.

Chassant cette pensée, Javert se concentra sur Valjean, sur son plaisir et sur les gémissements qu’il arrivait à lui arracher...

Et Valjean… Valjean, malgré lui, se rappelait. De sa dernière fois… De sa première fois… Il dérivait et gémissait.

Jean Valjean avait connu l’amour avec une femme. Il avait déjà vingt-six ans lorsque le bagne avait brisé sa vie. Il aurait pu être marié et père de famille à cet âge si la misère ne l’avait pas empêché de choisir une épouse. La misère et la mort prématurée de son père et de son beau-frère.

Valjean, jeune homme, s’était retrouvé contraint de subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur et de ses sept enfants. Pas de mariage pour le jeune élagueur. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas d’amour. Une jeune fille d’une vingtaine d’années était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Deux amants, cachés dans les foins, perdus dans les sensations de l’amour. Ils voulaient se marier, mais la famille de la jeune paysanne n’aimait pas trop les Valjean. Un peu trop pauvres pour cette famille de propriétaire terrien.

Une jeune fille tombée amoureuse du bel élagueur qui travaillait parfois comme ouvrier agricole sur les terres de son père. Un jeune homme solide, fort et doté d’une paire d’yeux bleus magnifiques.

On n’osa même pas en parler aux parents respectifs. Ce fut Valjean qui résista à Julie car Julie n’en avait cure.

Jean et elle firent souvent l’amour durant l’été précédant le vol. L’arrestation. La prison. C’était pour elle surtout que Valjean avait tenté de s’évader si souvent. Pour elle, plus que pour sa sœur et ses enfants. Jusqu’à Toulon. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se soumette et cesse de vouloir s’évader. Et apprenne à souffrir. A haïr. A crier vengeance contre la société. A oublier l’amour. Et Julie.

Au bagne, il y eut peu d’amour pour Valjean. Un de ses compagnons lui proposa une fois une fellation. Dans la nuit du dortoir. Dans le silence des chaînes. Il s’appelait Pierre… La première fois, Valjean refusa, choqué. Il resta longtemps chaste… Mais, lui aussi, comme Javert, fut souvent témoin d’amours entre hommes. Les soupirs de plaisir le rendaient nostalgiques du passé, de Julie. Et souvent, sa chair réclamait des soins après de telles pensées dont il avait honte. Mais les viols lui faisaient serrer les dents, les poings, une envie de tuer coulait dans ses veines. Personne n’avait osé s’en prendre à Jean-le-Cric. Il y eut des mâchoires brisées pour se protéger.

Jean Valjean était si jeune en prison, au bagne. Si candide. La deuxième fois que son compagnon lui proposa de se charger de lui...Valjean céda… Et se détesta pour cela. Mais il apprécia le geste et protégea son compagnon après cela. Valjean était un homme bon...si on arrivait à éveiller son humanité.

Et il y eut d’autres fois, d’autres manières d’aimer entre hommes, d’autres caresses interdites. Puis ce fut la dernière fois que Jean Valjean connut un plaisir physique qui n’était pas solitaire.

Peu de temps après ces caresses, son compagnon mourut, d’un accident de chantier. On enchaîna Valjean à un nouveau forçat mais Jean-le-Cric devint farouche. Rebelle et insoumis. Il ne se laissa plus mener dans ces plaisirs illicites et permit à la haine de l’envahir.

A Montreuil, à Paris, Valjean resta chaste. Le besoin de se cacher, de cacher ses cicatrices, de protéger Cosette, toutes ces raisons, et bien d’autres, l’ont empêché de mener une vie normale, avec un amour partagé. Consenti. Vrai.

Valjean était prêt à mourir en restant ainsi, dans le souvenir de Julie et de Pierre…

Et voilà l’inspecteur Javert.

Et tout est chamboulé, une fois de plus. Valjean avait ressenti de l’attirance très tôt pour cet homme étrange, si courageux, si implacable, qui apparaissait à différents moments de sa vie. A Montreuil, pour le condamner comme forçat évadé, à Paris, le sauvant des griffes de Thénardier Maison Gorbeau, puis lui demandant de le tuer rue Saint-Merri, puis l’aidant à sauver Marius après les égouts.

Et après, devenant un protecteur vigilant, un allié sans faille, un ami, peu à peu. Se découvrant devant lui, se relâchant, se permettant d’être autre chose que l’inspecteur Javert face au voleur Valjean.

Et ce soir...cette nuit, cet homme devenait son amant. Doux et attentionné. Même si Valjean décelait la fougue qui se cachait derrière cette douceur dans la façon dont les mains de Javert tremblaient contre sa peau, dont la langue le caressait avec passion.

Javert se contrôlait, se dominait à chaque instant, et Valjean se demandait tout à coup comment il pouvait être lorsqu’il se laissait enfin aller. Lorsqu’il s’abandonnait totalement.

Mais Valjean ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Il se sentit venir et ses mains tirèrent violemment les longs cheveux de Javert, le forçant à rester à sa tâche.

Ce que le divisionnaire voulait de toute façon.

Enfin il vint et trembla dans les bras de Javert. Et son compagnon le serra fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots tendres qu’il n’avait pas dit depuis la mort d’Antoine. Et qu’il ne pensait pas redire un jour.

Javert vint ensuite poser sa tête contre l’épaule massive du forçat, un peu fier de lui.

« Et toi François ?, demanda doucement Valjean, encore essoufflé par son orgasme.

\- Ce n’est pas important. Je ne pensais qu’à toi. Toute cette journée. »

Javert se tut lorsqu’il sentit une main large et forte se poser sur son sexe. Et le caresser lentement.

Valjean renversa les rôles, se tenant au-dessus de Javert.

« Non Jean. Tu n’es pas obligé. Je ne... »

Javert ferma la bouche tandis que Valjean se chargeait de lui avec soin. L’ancien élagueur retrouvait les gestes de l’amour avec Julie. Il plaça une jambe entre celles de Javert, le forçant à se soumettre. A se laisser faire. Et Javert se soumit. Humblement. A la volonté de Valjean. Ses mains serrèrent avec force les épaules de Valjean.

Valjean le caressa, l’embrassa, puis il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le sexe du divisionnaire. De plus en plus vite.

Valjean n’avait jamais fait de fellation et le souvenir de Toulon n’était pas une invitation à le faire. Ce furent donc ses mains qui firent venir Javert. Et le soulagèrent.

Puis il retourna à sa place et s’étendit au côté du policier, il l’embrassa et fut surpris de trouver ses joues humides. Des larmes ? Javert pleurait ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? T’ai-je fait mal François ?

\- Non, tu as été parfait, Jean. Parfait.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

Javert ne répondit pas et Valjean comprit. Quel âne stupide il était !

« Tu penses à Antoine, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Je suis désolé Jean. Je suis un vieil imbécile.

\- C’était un charmant jeune homme. Il t’aimait beaucoup.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? »

Et Valjean raconta le soir de l’arrestation du comte de Montsouris. Javert n’en avait eu qu’une version rapide entre les baisers de Lefebvre et les brumes du laudanum. Valjean raconta ce pauvre inspecteur Lefebvre fou de peur et de douleur dans son salon puis partit seul en croisade pour sauver son compagnon. Au mépris du danger, du blâme, de l’échec. Javert sourit, perdu dans sa douleur. Attristé mais content d’entendre parler de son jeune amant.

« C’est lui qui m’a appris ton prénom, involontairement. Et comme il était prêt à se sacrifier pour toi et à se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, j’ai décidé de l’aider à te retrouver.

\- Cher Antoine… Il fut mon premier amant…

\- Tu n’avais jamais… ? »

Valjean était surpris. Il avait le même ton que celui d’Antoine. Javert eut un sourire amer. Cinquante ans de chasteté volontaire et acceptée.

« Non. Tu es mon deuxième.

\- Peut-être suis-je le deuxième d’une longue série ?

\- Idiot va !, » lança Javert en riant au-milieu des larmes.

Puis les larmes se tarirent et le sommeil vint les saisir. L’un contre l’autre.

Une nuit d’amour.

Javert n’osait pas se poser de questions. Cela faisait encore si mal de penser à Antoine. Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, il se rendit compte immédiatement de quelque chose…

C’était que la simple caresse de Jean Valjean lui avait donné plus de plaisir que toutes les caresses d’Antoine.

Mais il fallait taire ce fait pour l’éternité. S’en excuser et demander pardon.

Antoine l’aimait profondément et il était clair maintenant que le vieux policier ne l’avait jamais aimé.

**FIN**


End file.
